Harem
by Little Kyu
Summary: Naruto, jeune guerrier nordique, se retrouve prisonnier du roi Fugaku. Il n'a qu'une seule alternative à la mort : Sasuke. Encore faudrait-il savoir qui il est et ce qu'il devra faire pour son   sauveur  . SasuNaru, UA et Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Harem

**Auteur:** Little Kyu

**Raiting:** M

**Genre:** Romance, UA et yaoi donc homophobes s'abstenir

**Résumé:** Naruto, jeune guerrier nordique, se retrouve prisonnier du roi Fugaku. Il n'a qu'une seule alternative à la mort : Sasuke. Encore faudrait-il savoir qui il est et ce qu'il devra faire pour son « sauveur ».

**Couple: **Sasu/Naru

**Disclamer:** les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre du très respectable Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note 1:** Je tiens à remercier ma chère Beta Mayura-8, sans laquelle mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographe agresseraient sauvagement vos petits yeux innocents.

**Note 2:** Je publierais un chapitre toute les deux à trois semaines, mieux vaut avoir des post espacés mais réguliers que mettre plusieurs chapitres d'affilés et ne plus donner signe de vie après n'est ce pas?

**Note 3:** L'histoire ne se déroule pas dans l'univers original de Naruto mais pas non plus dans un monde tout à fait comme le notre.

Bon après tout ce blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, sa ne peut qu'être bénéfique à l'histoire et à moi-même ^^.

* * *

Le vent du désert balaie mes cheveux blonds comme les blés devant mes yeux, ce qui m'agace au plus haut point. Je ne comprends pas comment moi, Naruto Uzumaki, héritier de la famille guerrière du nord, j'ai pu me faire capturer aussi facilement. Bien sur, le fait que je n'ai que 16 ans et que ces traîtres nous aient pris en embuscade peut expliquer les raisons qui font que je sois enchainé à l'heure actuelle dans une cage aux fins barreaux de métal, tirée par des chameaux vers une destination obscure.

Ce qui me réconforte un peu c'est de voir qu'au moins en Arabie, ils n'utilisent pas trop la technologie dite d' « avenir ». En fait, d'après ce que j'en sais, il n'y a qu'en Amérique, en Inde et en Chine qu'on l'utilise. Bien que même nous, les européens, nous n'ayons pas pu échapper aux ordinateurs, aux téléphones, à la télévision… nous nous refusons obstinément à utiliser leurs voitures, ou leurs tracteurs ou encore leurs gigantesques bateaux à moteur. Je me demande ce que je vais devenir. Après tout, nous les finlandais nous ne nous entendons pas vraiment avec les régnants arabes.

Enfin « arabes »… le père de mon père venait à peine de naître quand le royaume du Maghreb s'est retrouvé sans roi. Après des semaines et des semaines de recherches, on avait fini par retrouver une branche de la famille royale qui était installée depuis déjà deux ou trois générations au… Japon ! Ça avait fait un énorme scandale mais la petite cousine du roi décédé avait fait valoir son droit au trône. Il y eut beaucoup de révoltes et plusieurs coups d'états qui ont tous échoués grâce au mari de la reine, un certain Madara Uchiwa. Ce dernier s'était révélé être un leadeur né, et depuis le royaume du Maghreb était gouverné par une bande de visages pâles. Personnellement je me moque de tout ça. Que ce soit des japonais ou des arabes, je risque bien de me retrouver sans tête avant la tombée de la nuit.

Depuis plusieurs heures déjà le soleil est levé et je suis enchainé depuis au moins autant de temps, pauvre de moi qui suis habitué au froid. J'ai l'impression d'avaler du sable à la place de la salive et à la moindre bouffée d'air, d'inspirer la moitié du désert. La cape avec laquelle on m'a à peine couvert est sale, miteuse et déchirée et permet au sable de s'infiltrer dans mes vêtements nordiques. Tout d'un coup, je sens la cage s'arrêter et je tends l'oreille dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

« Le roi est absent »

« C'est urgent, il faut que je lui amène un prisonnier de premier ordre »

« Si ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre il est à la cour du roi d'Egypte »

« Très bien »

Et on est reparti pour une nouvelle marche infernale…

Après plusieurs heures de voyage je suis littéralement vidé, ma bouche et ma gorge n'ont jamais été aussi sèches. Ma peau est devenue marron à cause de la poussière et de la terre du voyage, mes cheveux, eux, ont pris une teinte châtain claire. Dire que je me sens sale est un vrai euphémisme. Je dois ressembler à un véritable mendiant et en plus je meurs de chaud. Je vois à peine un grand homme, totalement emmitouflé dans des gigantesques turbans rouges, attraper mes chaines et commencer à tirer. Je tombe sans ménagement sur le sol dur mais mon geôlier n'en n'a que faire et il commence à marcher sans un regard pour moi. Le trajet jusqu'au palais a été pour moi un vrai calvaire, bien qu'il fut court. Mon visage était exposé à toutes les agressions possibles, que cela soit les cailloux du chemin, les projectiles lancés par les marchands occupant la place principale ou même les coups de pieds donnés par les acheteurs. Si déjà au début je ne devais pas être très beau à voir, maintenant je suis une vraie horreur ambulante. Mon sang se mêle à la terre et la cape ressemble à un bout de torchon, qui plus est, un torchon de très mauvaise qualité. Les pierres de marbre froides du palais sont un véritablement soulagement pour moi et pour ma peau, à tel points que je ne remarque même pas lorsqu'on me présente devant le roi de l'Egypte et le roi du Maghreb afin de me juger.

« Messeigneurs, je suis désolé de vous importuner mais c'est un cas urgent dont je viens vous faire part. Cette vermine » là évidement il parle de moi, « a été trouvé avec son bateau et son équipage sur le port, ils n'avaient évidement pas d'autorisation et leurs bateau était particulièrement bien armé. Quand nous nous sommes approchés pour leur parler ils nous ont sauvagement attaques.»

« J'vais te croire imbécile » marmonnais-je.

Mais apparemment je n'avais pas été assez discret car tous m'ont entendu.

« Sur quel territoire a-t-il été trouvé ? » demande le roi d'Egypte.

« En Libie monseigneur » déclare solennellement mon geôlier.

« C'est donc à toi de t'en occuper, Fugaku » répond toujours l'égyptien, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le roi Fugaku tourne son regard noir vers moi et me scrute quelques instants avant de parler.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Je me relève tant que je peux, refusant d'être en position de faiblesse face à l'ennemi. Quitte à mourir autant le faire dignement.

« Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, guerrier du nord, je suis finlandais » cru-je bon de préciser.

L'homme qui tient toujours mes chaines n'a même pas essayé de cacher son reniflement dédaigneux, auquel je réponds par un regard noir.

« Pourquoi as-tu débarqué sur mes terres sans autorisation et en plus avec un bateau armé »

Le roi ne semble pas furieux, il essaye juste comprendre parfaitement la situation.

« Ce n'était pas du tout prévu, nous étions à la poursuite d'un bateau ennemi mais nous nous somme subitement retrouvés à court de provision. Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de débarquer »

« Pourquoi avoir attaqué mes hommes ? »

« Nous n'avons fait que nous défendre » déclarais-je en incendiant mon tortionnaire du regard.

C'était la plus stricte vérité, je n'avais pas pu dire un mot que la moitié de mes hommes était déjà égorgée.

« Quelle est la peine déjà pour tout ça ? » Fait malicieusement le roi égyptien a son voisin.

« Normalement c'est la mort pure et simple » répond Fugaku, impassible.

Je peux voir à trente kilomètres que mon imbécile de geôlier jubile du sort qui m'attend, mais son bonheur est de courte durée.

« Mais il n'est pas seul fautif dans l'histoire. Jibril ! »

L'imbécile a donc un nom ! D'ailleurs il est très raide tout d'un coup « tu seras également puni. Tu aurais dû essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait au lieu d'attaquer. Tu peux disposer »

Jibril tremble de rage mais finit par lâcher mes chaines et fait demi tour. Après m'être assuré qu'il est bel et bien parti, je me tourne vers le roi du Maghreb, perplexe.

« Vous me croyez vraiment ? »

« Oui, je connais bien Jibril, il lui est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois d'agir avant de réfléchir. Te concernant, si je ne devais tenir compte que de moi dans cette histoire, je te laisserais partir mais le fait est que je représente un royaume, je ne peux donc pas juste te renvoyer chez toi »

Je baisse légèrement la tête. Fugaku est un bon roi, je ne peux lui en vouloir de devoir m'exécuter car on aurait fait exactement pareil chez moi.

« Mais je connais une bonne alternative à la situation, tu seras toujours en vie et moi j'aurais agi pour le bien de mon royaume »

Je me redresse vivement pour le regarder. Il a un petit sourire accroché au visage et il me contemple avec une expression étrange. Le second roi quant à lui est aussi perplexe que moi. Il se penche à l'oreille de son voisin, sûrement pour lui demander des explications, chose que Fugaku fait avec plaisir mais toujours à voix basse pour que je n'entende pas. Je vois peu à peu la lueur de curiosité dans le regard du second roi changer et devenir l'exacte reflet de l'expression de Fugaku quelques instants auparavant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me crisper, quel genre de torture avaient-ils inventé ? Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être pire que la mort ? J'étais peut être épargné mais j'avais l'impression d'être tombé dans de beaux draps.

A l'époque je ne savais pas encore à quel point j'avais raison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Harem

**Auteur:** Little Kyu

**Raiting:** M

**Genre:** Romance, UA et yaoi donc homophobes s'abstenir

**Résumé:** Naruto, jeune guerrier nordique, se retrouve prisonnier du roi Fugaku. Il n'a qu'une seule alternative à la mort : Sasuke. Encore faudrait-il savoir qui il est et ce qu'il devra faire pour son « sauveur ».

**Couple: **Sasu/Naru

**Disclamer:** les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre du très respectable Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note 1:** Je tiens à remercier ma chère Beta Mayura-8, sans laquelle mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographe agresseraient sauvagement vos petits yeux innocents.

**Note 2:** Je publierais un chapitre toute les deux à trois semaines, mieux vaut avoir des post espacés mais réguliers que mettre plusieurs chapitres d'affilés et ne plus donner signe de vie après n'est ce pas?

**Note 3:** L'histoire ne se déroule pas dans l'univers original de Naruto mais pas non plus dans un monde tout à fait comme le notre.

**Réponse aux review anonymes:**

**The E:** Merci pour ta review, la voila la suite, j'espère que sa te plaira autant sinon plus que le premier chapitre ^^

**Tanuki-chan:** On sait tous à quel point Sasuke peut être méchant après tout, il fait bien de s'inquiéter notre petit Naru XD. Voila la suite, j'espère que sa te plaira et merci pour ta review.

**Amandine**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que sa te plaise. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre ne te décevra pas et j'attends ton avis avec impatience ^^. J'espère aussi ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre XD.

Bon après tout ce blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, sa ne peut qu'être bénéfique à l'histoire et à moi-même ^^.

* * *

J'ai l'impression d'être atterri dans une autre dimension. Peu après que Fugaku ait trouvé que faire de mon cas, le roi d'Egypte a fait appeler tout un tas de larbins pour qu'ils s'occupent de moi. Ce qui explique pourquoi je suis assis sur une chaise très confortable et solide, dans une chambre splendide en attendant que mon bain soit prêt. Je ne cesse d'admirer l'endroit. Un gigantesque lit à baldaquin trône au milieu de la pièce, un bureau en bois foncé est accolé contre un mur mangé presque totalement par une ouverture qui donne sur les jardins intérieurs. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils savent accueillir ici, et que les légendes sur les palais du sud se révèlent vrai.

« Monseigneur, si vous voulez bien me suivre votre bain est prêt »

Je me lève et suis l'homme. Il n'est pas très grand mais il a un visage harmonieux, sa peau mate lui donnant l'air exotique. Enfin, je dis ça, mais ici ce qu'il y a de plus exotique c'est sans doute moi. Je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de blonds dans les parages. Le palais est d'une blancheur immaculée, mon guide ressort bien avec son habit rouge.

Il finit par ouvrir une porte finement travaillée derrière laquelle sortent des vapeurs aux doux parfums. J'inspire une grande goulée d'air et mes narines sont envahies par les fragrances d'orange, d'huile d'argan, de grenades et d'autres encore que je ne connais pas. On me dévêt et on me fait passer sous un jet d'eau chaude qui détend immédiatement mes muscles. Je regarde par terre et je vois l'eau devenue marron s'écouler dans le siphon d'évacuation. Dès que je suis sommairement propre, ils m'emmènent jusqu'au bain et je ne peux réprimer un gémissement de bien-être une fois confortablement installé dans l'eau aux milles parfums. Les quelques hommes qui sont encore dans la pièce se font un devoir de me laver avec des gants de toilettes et ils prêtent une attention particulière aux quelques plaies de mon visage.

J'ai dû m'assoupir pendant assez longtemps car j'ai été réveillé par un homme qui me souriait et qui me disait de sortir de l'eau si je ne voulais pas attraper un rhume, et j'ai constaté par moi-même qu'elle s'était effectivement bien refroidit. Rien de comparable avec les eaux parfois glaciales qu'on trouve de part chez moi, mais il est vrai que par rapport au début elle était devenue très tiède. Je sors donc et me fait essuyer très consciencieusement avant de me faire habiller d'un pantalon bouffant blanc et d'un gilet bleu ciel très léger avec des boutons. En gros je suis à la mode d'ici. Je me tourne vers celui qui, il me semble, est à mon service.

« Excusez-moi, mais qu'avez-vous fait de mes vêtements ? »

« On les a mis à laver »

« Ah merci beaucoup… comment dois-je vous appeler ? »

« Appelez-moi Mikahil »

« Très bien. Merci Mikahil »

« De rien monsieur » répond-t-il en s'inclinant « Messeigneurs m'ont fait savoir qu'ils aimeraient que vous passiez les voir une fois que vous seriez prêt, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre »

« Heu… oui très bien je vous suis »

Nous n'avons pas marché pendant cinq minutes que déjà je me trouve devant les portes de la salle de tout à l'heure, Mikahil frappe deux coups à la port puis entre. Je m'empresse de le suivre et dès que les deux rois me voient, leur attitude change du tout au tout. Fugaku affiche une mine satisfaite tandis que le roi Egyptien lui semble tomber des nus. Toujours abasourdi il se tourne vers son voisin et lui dit.

« Comment as-tu fait pour savoir qu'il était aussi beau »

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues en entendant la remarque. Je n'ai jamais été très friand de compliments mais personne ne semble remarquer ma légère gène.

« Je commence à avoir l'habitude des beaux garçons grâce à mes fils, et malgré son triste état de tout à l'heure je l'ai tout de suite remarqué. » répondit le maghrébin

« Mikahil amène le dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse se restaurer et se reposer et n'oublie pas de lui donner du baume cicatrisant pour ses blessures » dit l'égyptien après m'avoir regardé sous toutes les coutures.

Je suis de nouveau mon guide de près de peur de me perdre dans ce gigantesque labyrinthe et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je me retrouve de nouveau dans la magnifique chambre. Rien n'a changé exception faite du gigantesque plateau de fruits posé sur le bureau.

« Je vous en pris, installez-vous, je reviens avec le baume. »

Je m'assois donc au bureau et prend une tranche de pastèque dans laquelle je mords sans hésiter. Elle est tellement gorgée d'eau que la moitié de son jus sucré commence déjà à dévaler mon menton et ma gorge. Quand je me rends compte que je suis sur le point de salir les vêtements je commence à jurer mais je suis distrait par un rire. Je me tourne pour voir Mikahil un gigantesque plateau plein d'eau entre les mains.

« J'ai apporté de l'eau au cas où vous voudriez vous rincer les mains à la fin du repas et apparemment ça sera indispensable. »

Je lui réponds par un petit sourire embarrassé mais constatant qu'il ne semble pas se moquer de moi, je me détends.

« Je vous ai aussi ramené le baume pour vos blessures » continue-t-il en sortant de sa poche un petit récipient en verre.

« Oh ne vous en faites pas je guéris toujours très vite. Ces petites égratignures ne seront plus qu'un souvenir demain matin. » le rassurerais-je

Il hoche la tête avec un sourire et dit en me désignant le lit.

« Sous les coussins il y a un pyjama pour cette nuit. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à demander aux gardes qui sont devant votre porte »

Il s'incline et quand il ouvre la porte pour partir, je peux voir les dits gardes. Ce sont deux costauds biens armés, j'avais presque oublié que je suis un prisonnier et non en visite de courtoisie. Je fini mon repas en vitesse, me rince avec soin et enfile le bas du pyjama seulement car pour moi ici il fait une chaleur étouffante contrairement aux habitants du coin pour qui il doit faire un peu frisquet. Moins de deux minutes après m'être confortablement installé entre les draps, je suis déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain c'est le soleil qui vient me tirer de mes songes. J'ai l'agréable surprise de découvrir mes vêtements posés sur une chaise près du lit. C'est avec empressements et joie que je me vêts. Je suis en train de mettre ma seconde chaussure quand on frappe à ma porte. C'est Mikahil qui vient m'informer que c'est bientôt l'heure du départ. Etant donné que je me suis réveillé seul, j'ai eu le temps de manger quelques pâtisseries que mon guide a pris avec lui et c'est une vraie découverte pour moi.

On m'avait souvent parlé de la cuisine ultra calorique du sud mais malgré ça j'ai été frappé de plein fouet par tout le sucre qu'il y avait dans la nourriture, notamment dans les loukoums. Moi, le plus gros mangeur de Finlande je n'ai pu en manger qu'à peine une dizaine, ce qui d'après Mikahil est déjà un exploit.

On me mène dehors et on me fait monter sur un cheval noir. Evidement on m'enchaine les mains, ce qui n'est vraiment pas pratique pour monter, afin d'éviter que je ne tente de m'échapper et juste au cas où, deux gigantesques gorilles, eux-mêmes à cheval, m'encadrent, celui à ma droite tenant les rênes de ma monture. Je suis sur que si je m'avisais ne serrait-ce que de bouger un doigt de pied, ils seraient prêts à me trancher la gorge avec leurs gigantesques sabres. D'ailleurs en parlant de sabre :

« Mikahil, tu ne saurais pas ce qu'ils ont fait de mon sabre ? »

« A quoi ressemble-t-il? »

« C'est une grande épée au fourreau rouge»

« Je crois qu'ils l'ont mit dans les bagages »

« Très bien, merci »

« Au revoir monsieur »

« Au revoir »

Je suis soulagé de savoir qu'ils ont gardé mon sabre. C'est un cadeau de ma grand-mère, c'est le seul lot qu'elle n'ait jamais gagné dans toute sa vie de joueuse. Et quel lot ! La lame a été faite dans un cristal bleu très rare et très cher. On dit qu'il est tellement résistant qu'il pourrait couper une montagne en deux. Sur le manche est noué un espèce de foulard rouge pourpre. Selon la légende, à la base le tissu était blanc mais il se serait imprégné, bataille après bataille, du sang de toutes ses victimes. Je l'ai reçu pour mes 14 ans et j'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.

Perdu dans mes pensés, je n'ai même pas remarqué que le roi venait tout juste de monter à cheval et que tout notre petit convoi est sur le départ. Ce trajet-ci est bien plus agréable que le précédent. Tout d'abord parce que je suis convenablement vêtu pour un voyage dans le désert. On m'a en effet fait enfiler tout un tas de turbans et autres tissus par-dessus mes vêtements. Et ensuite car j'ai de l'eau à ma disposition. J'ai donc pu profiter des paysages malgré le fait que je suis enchainé et que je n'aie absolument aucune liberté. Mais bon, j'ai connu bien pire.

Les chevaux sont robustes, endurants et rapides, c'est donc sans surprise que nous arrivons en vu d'un somptueux palais après une demi-douzaine d'heure seulement. Il est absolument magnifique et gigantesque, il a un petit quelque chose de Taj Mahalesque que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer. Peut-être les toits ou alors juste le côté majestueux du bâtiment.

On me fait descendre et, avec mes deux gardes, je suis le roi qui me guide dans les dédales de son palais. Nous entrons dans une bibliothèque très ouverte où une très belle femme aux cheveux noirs et à la peau de porcelaine, lit, assise sur ce qui semble être un divan de couleur sable. A notre approche, elle relève la tête et offre un doux sourire au souverain qui vient se mettre derrière elle pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur le front.

« Tu nous a ramené un souvenir d'Egypte ? » lui demande-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie une fois qu'elle a remarqué ma présence.

« Plutôt pour ton fils »

Elle hoche la tête d'un air entendu quand elle remarque mes chaines.

« Pourquoi est-il enchainé ? »

« Je te l'expliquerai ce soir. Laisse-moi te présenter Naruto Uzumaki. C'est un guerrier du nord. Uzumaki, je te présente ma femme, la reine Mikoto Uchiwa »

Je fais une petite courbette polie à laquelle elle répond par un autre hochement de tête.

« Je vais le présenter à Sasuke, je reviens après » poursuit le roi avant de se tourner vers moi et de me faire signe de le suivre.

Tandis que je trotte derrière lui pour arriver à suivre le rythme de marche imposé, il commence à me donner quelques indication sur ce qu'il va bientôt arriver.

« Nous nous dirigeons à l'instant vers l'aile de mon plus jeune fils, c'est pour lui que tu es là aujourd'hui. »

« Que suis-je censé faire exactement ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras la réponse à ta question dans très peu de temps. »

Nous venons de nous arrêter devant une gigantesque porte bleue à double battant. Après avoir frappé trois coups pour nous annoncer, Fugaku l'ouvre en grand. L'intérieur est très vide aux premiers abords. Seule une porte à l'autre bout est visible mais des bruits se font entendre dans un recoin au fond, recoin où le roi semble justement se rendre. Juste après avoir tourné à droite, dans le coin où la pièce se prolonge, un spectacle des plus étranges s'offre à mes yeux, une chose que je n'avais jamais vu avant.

Six personnes se tiennent sur un meuble des plus particuliers. C'est un canapé en lin constitué de marches comme une pyramide. Sur la première trois garçons que ne semblent pas encore avoir remarqué notre présence discutent : le premier a des yeux étrangement blancs et des très longs cheveux bruns foncé, le deuxième a des cheveux noirs mais bien plus courts qui contrastent violemment avec son teint blafard, le troisième est un gars aux étranges cheveux… bleus et aux dents très pointus. Sur la deuxième marche, un peut moins longue que celle d'avant, se tiennent deux personnes qui, elles ne me lâchent pas des yeux : l'un est un garçon aux cheveux rouge et aux cernes très marquées, l'autre un homme aux cheveux longs et au visage si fin que je l'ai pris pour une fille au début malgré le fait qu'il n'ai absolument pas de seins. Sur la troisième marche, encore un peu moins longue que la précédente, se tient le jeune homme le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu. Même ceux assis sur les marches inférieures n'ont pas ce petit quelque chose qui m'attire comme un aimant. Ses cheveux sont d'un magnifique noir corbeau et sa coiffure est assez bizarre mais très élégante. A l'arrière de son crâne ses cheveux plus courts tiennent en pics tandis que deux longues mèches lui encadrent le visage et qu'une frange lui chatouille le front. Son teint de porcelaine et ses traits fins me rappellent quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à dire qui. Ils portent tous la même chose, un pantalon bouffant bleu foncé et une ceinture de tissu de la même couleur et c'est tout.

J'ai toujours préféré la beauté masculine. De plus, je trouve que les hommes sont beaucoup moins pénibles que les femmes. C'est pourquoi je sentis une certaine partie de mon anatomie se réveiller à la vue de tous ces jeunes éphèbes mais je suis vite calmé par mon garde qui vient tout juste de tirer un peu fort sur les chaines de mes poignets et me jette un regard froid. Je vois que le plus beau des garçons se redresse et ouvre la bouche, très belle au passage, pour parler :

« Père »

C'est donc lui le plus jeune fils ! Et je sais à qui il me fait penser : à sa mère, ce qui est tout à fait logique dans un sens.

« Vous êtes déjà de retour ? Je pensais que vous ne deviez rentrer que demain. »

Tout d'un coup son regard noir aussi profond que la nuit se pose sur moi

« Que nous avez-vous ramené de votre visite ? »

Un discret frisson remonte tout le long de mon échine en entendant le son grave de sa voix.

« Et bien justement ce jeune homme est la cause de mon retour. C'est un guerrier du nord qui a connu quelques mésaventures dans notre royaume. Il aurait dû être exécuté mais étant donné qu'il n'était pas totalement fautif dans l'histoire, je n'avais pas envie d'ôter la vie à un innocent. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus le relâcher, je me suis donc dit que peut-être il pourrait te convenir. Alors qu'en dis-tu Sasuke ? »

Le dit Sasuke descend souplement de l'étrange canapé pour venir m'inspecter sous toutes les coutures. Ce qu'il voit semble lui plaire car il hoche plusieurs fois la tête d'un air appréciateur. Ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passe je décide de me manifester.

« Excusez-moi mais je ne comprends pas. Je dois convenir pour faire quoi ? C'est quoi mon rôle concrètement ? »

Quelques rires s'élèvent du canapé tandis que Sasuke se tourne vers son père, surpris.

« Tu ne lui as rien dit ? »

« Non je voulais te laisser le soin de le faire » lui répond Fugaku, un rictus accroché au visage.

« Très bien » il se tourne vers moi avec un air amusé « tu vois tous ces garçons sont là pour mon bon plaisir » il parle très lentement en articulant trop chaque mot, comme s'il discutait avec quelqu'un d'un peu lent. Je comprends, c'est un bâtard arrogant.

« Ouais bah quoi, je vais devoir te faire la conversation toute la journée c'est ça ? Je vais faire partie de ta petite cours personnelle » lui dis-je, indifférent.

Mais ma réponse ne semble que l'amuser un peu plus.

« Tu va devoir faire un peu plus que simplement discuter »

Face à mon air interdit, il se penche vers moi et me chuchote doucement à l'oreille « ce n'est pas ma cours, c'est mon harem. »

Au moment où l'information arrive enfin à mon cerveau, je fais une embardée vers l'arrière. Mon mouvement a été tellement violent et brusque, qu'un des deux gardes est tombé par terre et que le second se tient l'épaule avec une expression douloureuse peinte sur le visage. Je commence à reculer, entrainant mes deux bourreaux avec moi. Il leur a fallu l'aide de deux autre gardes pour me maintenir en place. Ne pouvant plus bouger, je lance mon regard le plus mauvais au prince et lui dit d'un ton aussi venimeux que possible :

« Je préfère mourir noyé plutôt que de jouer à la pute »

Un sourire mauvais remplace instantanément son expression amusée.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres »


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** Harem

**Auteur:** Little Kyu

**Raiting:** M

**Genre:** Romance, UA et yaoi donc homophobes s'abstenir

**Résumé:** Naruto, jeune guerrier nordique, se retrouve prisonnier du roi Fugaku. Il n'a qu'une seule alternative à la mort : Sasuke. Encore faudrait-il savoir qui il est et ce qu'il devra faire pour son « sauveur ».

**Couple: **Sasu/Naru

**Disclamer:** les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre du très respectable Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note 1:** Je tiens à remercier ma chère Beta Mayura-8, sans laquelle mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographe agresseraient sauvagement vos petits yeux innocents.

**Note 2:** Je publierais un chapitre toute les deux à trois semaines, mieux vaut avoir des post espacés mais réguliers que mettre plusieurs chapitres d'affilés et ne plus donner signe de vie après n'est ce pas?

**Note 3:** L'histoire ne se déroule pas dans l'univers original de Naruto mais pas non plus dans un monde tout à fait comme le notre.

**Note 4:** Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, lire vos review c'est comme boire du petit lait. C'est vous qui me boostez moi, mais également les autres auteurs en prenant le temps de laisser vos pignons et vos encouragements et c'est vraiment très gratifiant. Alors pour tout cela je vous dis un grand : MERCI!

**Réponse aux review anonymes:**

**Xia:** La voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les autres chapitres ^^.

**Amandine:** Bonjour comment vas-tu? Ne t'en fais pas, les chapitres vont en s'allongeant normalement. Pour les garçons du harem, tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre. En ce qui concerne Fugaku je suis contente qu'il te plaise, j'en avais un peu marre de la voir toujours coincé (ou mort)**, **du coup j'espère aussi que mon Itachi te plaira (Big Spoile!... ou pas). Et pour les futures bêtises de Naru et Sasu et bien... tu verras! Mouahahah! Je sais bien que deux semaines c'est long (c'est également une lectrice qui parle) mais comme je l'ai dit je préfère ça que vous faire faux bond après, je conçois donc très bien ton (petit) râlage XD. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également, en tout cas bonne lecture! 

**Suki-Chan:** La voilà la suite ^^. je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.

**The E:** Heureuse que le chapitre te plaise, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. J'avoue que Sasuke a de la chance, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de chance. C'est toujours les mêmes qui ont de la veine, c'est pas juste! En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements.

Bon après tout ce blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, sa ne peut qu'être bénéfique à l'histoire et à moi-même ^^.

* * *

POV Sasuke

Assis sur la troisième marche de mon canapé, j'écoute le débat animé qui a éclaté depuis déjà une bonne vingtaine de minutes entre Suigetsu, Neji et Saï. Présentement, ils sont en train d'évaluer lequel d'entre leurs films préférés est le meilleur, mais je suis sûr qu'à la base ils se disputaient à propos de leurs goûts culinaires respectifs. Juste au moment où je suis sur le point de proposer à Haku de nous isoler un peu, j'entends trois coups frappés à la porte suivis par des bruits de pas, Gaara et Haku aussi les ont entendus. Trente secondes plus tard, quelle ne fût pas ma surprise en voyant arriver mon père qui est censé être en voyage diplomatique.

« Père, vous êtes déjà de retour ? Je pensais que vous ne deviez rentrer que demain. »

Je remarque les gardes dans son dos et vois entre les deux eux un homme, enfin un adolescent, qui doit avoir à peu près mon âge. Dire qu'il est canon est un vrai euphémisme, mais on va faire avec : « que nous avez-vous ramené de votre visite ? »

« Et bien justement ce jeune homme est la cause de mon retour. C'est un guerrier du nord qui a connu quelques mésaventures dans notre royaume. Il aurait dû être exécuté mais étant donné qu'il n'était pas totalement fautif, je n'avais pas envie d'ôter la vie à un innocent. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plu le relâcher, je me suis donc dit que peut-être il pourrait te convenir. Alors qu'en dis-tu Sasuke ? »

Je descends souplement de mon perchoir pour m'approcher du garçon qui est un peu plu petit que moi d'environ une dizaine de centimètre. Il doit donc faire dans les un mètre soixante-dix. Il a des cheveux blonds mi-longs et par moment sa frange voile légèrement ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui brillent comme des diamants. Sa peau bronzée à souhait est cachée par des vêtements que je n'ai jamais vu avant aujourd'hui : il porte un gilet en peau sans manches, blanc avec des arabesques bleus, une ceinture en tissu rouge un peu comme la mienne lui enserre la taille, un pantalon noir pas trop serré lui permettant de bouger à son aise disparaît dans des bottes noires qui lui arrivent à mi-mollet. Il porte cette tenue vraiment très bien et son côté guerrier est encore renforcé accentué par les trois fines marques qui strient chacune de ses joues.

Ça aurait été un terrible gâchis pour l'humanité s'il avait été exécuté. En tout cas ça aurait été un terrible gâchis pour moi. Je hoche plusieurs fois de la tête pour bien signifier à mon père qu'il a eu une très bonne idée en me l'amenant quand le blond semble soudain vouloir se manifester.

« Excusez-moi mais je ne comprends pas. Je dois convenir pour faire quoi. C'est quoi mon rôle concrètement ? »

Il a une voix agréable à entendre, ni trop grave ni trop aigüe. Mais peu importe à quel point elle est jolie, ce qui m'intrigue le plus c'est sa remarque. Des rires discrets se font entendre dans mon dos, mais je n'y fais pas attention et me tourne vers mon père.

« Tu ne lui as rien dit ? »

« Non je voulais te laisser le soin de le faire » me réponds père avec un rictus peint sur le visage.

« Très bien »

Je n'avais jamais eu à l'annoncer moi-même et je dois avouer que la situation m'amuse beaucoup.

« Tu vois tous ces garçons sont là pour mon bon plaisir »

J'avais parlé très lentement, me moquant ouvertement de lui.

« Ouais ba quoi, je vais devoir te faire la conversation toute la journée c'est ça ? Je vais faire parti de ta petite cours personnelle »

Je sens mon petit sourire s'agrandir.

« Tu vas devoir faire un peu plus que simplement discuter »

Voyant qu'il ne comprend toujours pas, je me dis que ça doit être normal et qu'ils ne doivent pas avoir ce système dans son pays. Je me penche doucement et lui chuchote à l'oreille « ce n'est pas ma cours, c'est mon harem. »

Il y a un petit temps de flottement d'à peine quelques secondes avant que, brusquement, il n'ait un mouvement de recul qui fait tomber un des gardes et qui, me semble-t-il, déboite l'épaule de l'autre. Bon dieu ce gars à la force d'un bœuf. J'entends vaguement mon père appeler des renforts. Ils sont obligés de s'y mettre à quatre pour le maintenir tranquille. Il m'impressionne et, je l'avoue, m'excite. Finalement il me lance un regard glacial et d'une voix mortel comme le poison déclare:

« Je préfère mourir noyé plutôt que de jouer à la pute »

Sa remarque ne fait que m'exciter un peu plus. J'ai toujours voulu mâter une bête et là j'ai droit à un vrai monstre, c'est parfait !

« Tes désirs sont des ordres »

Je m'approche du garde qui a l'épaule démise.

« Demande à ce qu'on fasse venir mon aquarium en diamant et ensuite va te faire soigner »

« Merci seigneur »

Il part à grande vitesse tandis que moi, je vais me planter devant le blond qui a cessé de se débattre. J'ai la vague impression qu'il ne se rend pas compte de sa force mais je laisse de côté cette idée pour inspecter mon blond. Il me regarde lui aussi avec rage mais également de la curiosité. Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés à nous fixer, mais quand j'ai regardé autour de moi l'aquarium était là.

« Commencez à le remplir »

Ce qui est pratique avec cet aquarium c'est qu'il fait a su profiter de la technologie « d'avenir » donc il suffit de brancher un tuyau à une arrivée d'eau et il se remplit par en bas ce qui me permet de garder fermer le couvercle en haut. Une fois que l'eau commence à le remplir je me tourne vers les gardes de mon blond.

« Mettez-le dedans »

Devant leur air ahuri je leur explique

« Il a dit qu'il préférait mourir noyé plutôt que de faire parti du harem et bien j'exhausse son souhait »

Tandis que la panique envahie peu à peu mon blond, une lueur de joie malsaine s'allume dans les pupilles des gardes qui, après lui avoir donné un coup de genou dans le ventre pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir pendant qu'ils le débarrassaient de ses chaînes, le balance sans ménagement dans l'aquarium avant de le sceller. L'aquarium a une base carrée d'un mètre sur un mètre mais il fait deux mètres de hauteur mon blond n'a donc aucun mal à se tenir debout. Bien que l'aquarium soit grand, il se rempli à une vitesse hallucinante, l'eau lui arrivant déjà à mi-mollet.

« Père comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Naruto Uzumaki » c'est un nom… particulier.

« Vous avez vraiment bien fait de l'amener »

« J'étais sûr qu'il allait te plaire. Je vais rejoindre ta mère, amuse-toi bien »

« Oui. Merci père »

J'observais mon père prendre la direction de la sortie avant de retourner au spectacle que m'offre Naruto. L'eau lui arrive maintenant à la taille, il se met à charger et bien qu'il ne puisse pas prendre d'élan, je vois sa prison tanguer légèrement. Je doute qu'il arrive vraiment à la faire basculer, mais par précaution je fais signe aux trois gardes de se placer de façon à pouvoir la rattraper, juste au cas où. Les personnes comme lui, il faut leur montrer qui est le maitre dès le début, sinon on peut toujours rêver pour se faire respecter.

Je me souviens que j'ai dû user de stratagèmes similaires avec Suigetsu et Neji. Enfin rien d'aussi extrême que la quasi noyade, mais mon blond est bien différent d'eux. C'est un guerrier, il est combatif, impulsif aussi d'après ce que j'ai vu, une humiliation, même publique ne l'aurait pas ébranlée je pense. J'ai frappé fort mais il le faut, je dois le briser, tant sur le plan physique que moral afin qu'il me soit totalement soumis. En y repensant c'est un peu comme la politique, à la différence près que mon père ne baise pas les autres souverains et ses sujets.

« Il est mignon le petit nouveau »

Je tourne le buste vers Haku, le seul qui ait bougé, les autres regardant de loin.

« Oui plutôt »

« Il a l'air sauvage, j'aime ça »

« Dommage pour toi, je suis en train de le dresser » lui dis-je avec un rictus mauvais.

Voyant qu'à présent il est immergé jusqu'au menton, je m'avance et lui demande.

« Alors, l'eau est bonne ? »

Il me lance un regard incendiaire mais hoche la tête, ce qui lui fait plonger le nez.

« Il suffit que tu acceptes de reconnaitre que je sois ton maitre et je te fais sortir dans la seconde qui suit. »

Je lis un très clair « va te faire foutre » sur les lèvres de mon beau blond. Je savais bien qu'il n'était pas encore prêt.

« Suigetsu ! »

Le sus-nommé relève la tête et m'interroge du regard. Voyant que je lui fais signe de me rejoindre, il se lève et vient à mes côtés « quand je te le dirais, il faudra que tu ailles le repêcher. Va chercher une échelle dans le jardin, ça sera plus facile pour toi»

Il hocha la tête pour me dire qu'il a compris et part en direction du jardin intérieur.

Naruto lui, est en mauvaise posture. Il est en train de flotter maintenant et il essaie tant bien que mal de garder la tête au-dessus de l'eau ce qui dans très peu de temps se révélera impossible. Je regarde avec délectation la peur et la panique prendre le contrôle. Ses coups d'œil de plus en plus fréquent dans ma direction en sont la preuve, il est sur le point de craquer.

Juste au moment où Suigetsu revient avec l'échelle, l'eau est sur le point d'envahir tout l'espace obligeant le blond à prendre sa dernière goulée d'air.

« Arrêtez l'eau » dis-je à un des soldats qui s'empresse d'obéir.

Puis j'ordonne à Suigetsu « vas-te mettre en place, dans quelques secondes tu pourras y aller »

Déjà plus d'une minute qu'il est en apnée mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend ce crétin ? Il me fixe depuis tout à l'heure. Allez c'est le moment de te rendre maintenant ! Tout chez lui n'est qu'hésitation. Je le vois bien, il est à bout. Allez ça ne sert plus à rien de t'obstiner ! Tout un coup je vois tous ses muscles se détendre et ses yeux se fermer. Pendant quelques secondes je reste interdit tant je suis abasourdi : cet imbécile est en train de s'évanouir à cause du manque d'oxygène.

« Suigetsu, vite sors-le de là ! »

Il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il monte rapidement l'échelle, balance le couvercle par terre sans autre forme de procès et plonge tout le haut de son corps dans l'aquarium, le faisant déborder. D'un geste rapide et précis il attrape le blond par son gilet et le ramène à la surface. Dès qu'il a la tête hors de l'eau, Naruto se réveille en inspirant fortement. Avec les gestes saccadés de quelqu'un qui vient d'échapper à la mort il se projette hors de l'aquarium et atterrit durement sur le sol, face contre terre, haletant comme un cheval après une course, ses yeux légèrement vitreux m'indiquent qu'il n'a pas encore totalement émergé.

C'est le moment d'agir. D'un mouvement j'indique aux trois gardes de partir et tandis qu'ils quittent la pièce, je m'avance à pas mesurés vers mon blond.

« Alors, dis-moi, qui est ton maitre ? »

Ses forces ont été soumises à rudes épreuves, il a faillit y perdre la vie. Et pourtant, malgré la profonde fatigue qui doit l'accabler, il trouve la volonté nécessaire de me tenir tête. C'est d'une voix basse mais néanmoins ferme qu'il affirme avec une lueur de défi dans le regard :

« Je n'ai pas de maître ».

« Très bien ! »

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire en coin d'étirer mes lèvres. Je m'accroupis près de sa tête de sorte à ce qu'il puisse me voir pendant que je lui parle :

« Tu as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur et assez admirateur devant tant de résistance. Je vais donc te laisser une possibilité de rentrer chez toi. »

Je vis instantanément une lueur d'intérêt s'allumer dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Au moins j'ai le mérite d'avoir capté son attention. Mon sourire s'agrandit encore un peu, croyait-il vraiment encore à une échappatoire ?

« Je te défis. Si tu gagnes le duel je te donne ma royale parole que je te rendrais ta liberté. »

Naruto se redresse légèrement, me scrutant avec beaucoup de méfiance, comme s'il croyait qu'il y avait la moindre petite entourloupe dans ma proposition, alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre après tout…

« Elle est où l'arnaque ? »

Sa voix est rauque, sûrement à cause des tout récents événements et je suis obligé de reconnaitre que c'est loin d'être désagréable.

« Oh mais il n'y en a pas. »

Pendant un temps indéfinis, nous ne nous quittons plus du regard. Il semble encore avoir des doutes quant à ma bonne foie.

« Très bien… mais si je perds, que feras-tu ? »

Je lâche un reniflement légèrement moqueur, sans le faire exprès. il me semble pourtant que la situation est on ne peut plus claire. Nos visages sont maintenant à la même hauteur, face à face ce qui me laisse tout le loisir de l'inspecter un peu plus en détail. Sa peau légèrement halée m'attire comme la cataire magnétise les chats.

« C'est pourtant évident non, si je gagne… tu seras à moi. »

Les traits du blond se durcirent instantanément.

« Je t'en pris, ne fait pas cette tête là, je t'aurais eu de façon totalement honnête ! » m'offusquais-je

« Me permets-tu de douter de l'honnêteté de toute cette situation ? » me demande-t-il, les yeux réduits en deux simples fentes.

« Nous verrons cela si tu acceptes le défi. Mais pour le moment non, tu n'as pas le droit de mettre en doute ma parole. Allez, relève toi, nous allons nous amuser. »

Grâce à l'aide de Suigetsu, Naruto se relève tant bien que mal pour se tenir sur ses deux jambes tremblantes. Sûrement le contrecoup de sa presque noyade. C'est parfait, bien que je n'ai aucun doute sur mes capacités au Tahtib, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Prendre des risques inconsidérés n'est vraiment pas mon genre.

Suivis pas mon cortège, je me dirige vers le centre des jardins intérieurs, totalement indifférent à la richesse et à la beauté des plantes qui s'étendent partout autour de moi. Après tout je les ai toujours connus. Assez vite, la végétation laisse place à un sol en terre rouge parfaitement plat et lisse.

« C'est ici que se jouera ton destin Naruto. Je te présente ma « salle » d'entrainement. »

C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple : un grand cercle délimité par la flore et une réserve où est rangée le matériel. Rien de plus et c'est très bien comme ça car malgré ce que pense les gens; je n'aime pas ce qui est faste et inutile. Je me dirige vers la réserve pour en sortir deux longs bâtons d'environ un mètre soixante. L'un est bleu foncé et rouge tandis que l'autre est orange et noir. Je lance le second à Naruto qui le rattrape de justesse, trop préoccupé à admirer le paysage.

« Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer si tu veux gagner ta liberté. »

POV Naruto

Peu importe que je sois sur le point de jouer mon avenir à pile ou face dans très peu de temps, je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de la végétation qui m'entoure. C'est si grandiose, tout est organisé dans une harmonie parfaite. Les grenadiers flirtent avec les palmiers d'un côté tandis que de l'autre les branches des orangers s'emmêlent avec celles des figuiers. Il y a tellement d'odeurs que mon pauvre nez n'arrive pas à toutes les différencier, certaines étant douces, d'autres plus piquantes, certaines encore étant presque soporifiques. Je suis bien malgré moi ramené à la réalité par un bâton recouvert de bandes oranges et noirs. Vu son poids, il doit être en métal.

« Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer si tu veux récupérer ta liberté. »

Nous nous trouvons dans une espèce de clairière circulaire au sol rouge et poussiéreux. Sasuke, en face de moi, fait tourner entre ses doigts agiles un bâton semblable au mien.

« Quand j'étais bien plus jeune, mon père a conclu une alliance avec le roi d'Egypte et pour montrer notre bonne foie, il m'a incité à m'intéresser à quelque chose venant de ce pays. Et j'ai choisi le Tahtib. C'est l'art martial Egyptien le plus ancien encore pratiqué de nos jours. Nous nous battons avec ces bâtons que tu vois là et uniquement avec ça. Il peut se pratiquer à cheval ou à pied. Pour aujourd'hui nous resterons à pied. Le but, comme dans tout combat est évidemment de mettre son adversaire hors d'état de nuire. Je te souhaite donc bonne chance, tu en auras besoin. »

Tout en parlant, Sasuke s'est mis à faire tourner la longue tige autour de ses hanches, un peu comme s'il s'agissait d'un cercle en plastique avec lequel les petites filles jouent. Comment diable fait-il donc ça ? Ce machin est plutôt lourd mais ça ne semble pas gêner le brun le moins du monde. Je compris à cet instant précis que je m'étais fait avoir en beauté. Qu'à cela ne tienne, si jamais je devais vraiment perdre, au moins je le ferais avec panache.

Je me mis donc en garde, le bâton bien devant moi comme s'il s'agissait d'une épée. Mais le fait est que la longueur trop importante de l'arme la rend particulièrement difficile à manipuler. Enfin, ce problème ne semble n'affecter que moi, vu qu'en face, cet imbécile de prince la fait tournoyer à une vitesse folle autour de ses poignets. Je fonce droit devant moi avec la ferme intention de gagner grâce à ma force, mais au moment où le bâton s'approche du visage du brun, sa propre arme vient frapper violemment la mienne. L'élan donné par la rotation à grande vitesse me déstabilise un peu mais le prince ne me laisse aucun répit et fauche violemment mes jambes. Je tombe mais me relève d'un bond, me retrouvant de nouveau face à Sasuke qui semble plus amusé que jamais par la situation. Le soleil puissant me donne mal à la tête, n'étant pas habitué à une chaleur pareille, je dois fournir encore plus d'efforts pour arriver à me concentrer.

Mais un Uzumaki ne déclare jamais forfait. Je me battrais tant que je peux encore tenir sur mes deux jambes.

POV Sasuke

Déjà vingt minutes que le blond s'acharne à essayer de me battre. Enfin, si je peux encore l'appeler blond… Il était tombé tellement de fois maintenant que sa peau, ses vêtements ainsi que ses cheveux ont adopté une teinte rouge, ce qui franchement ne lui va pas trop mal non plus.

Dans chacun de ses gestes je me revoie à mes débuts. Il accumule tous les défauts et manies des débutants. Il s'épuise inutilement à imposer une trajectoire précise au bâton alors qu'il faut essayer de profiter au maximum de son élan. C'est terriblement plus efficace, les bleus sur son corps en sont la preuve.

Bien sûr que j'aurais pu l'achever en trente secondes mais ce n'est pas le but de l'opération. Il faut qu'il sente le désespoir et la résignation s'infiltrer par tous les pores de sa peau, qu'il comprenne que peu importe ce qu'il fait, il perdra.

Et voilà, encore une énième attaque frontale, quel manque de subtilité ! Cette fois; d'après ce que je peux en dire vu sa posture, il va essayer un coup du bas vers le haut pour tenter de me faire perdre mon propre bâton. Dans l'absolu, c'est plutôt une bonne idée Mais malheureusement pour lui il a apparemment oublié que la tige fait une certaine mesure et comme je l'avais prédit, celle-ci ce coince dans la terre au moment où il veut porter son coup. Ça ce voit que d'ordinaire il se bat avec une épée, il n'arrive pas du tout à se faire à la longueur de sa nouvelle arme. Dommage pour lui en tout cas.

Bon, le temps est venu de mettre fin à toute cette mascarade, cette fois c'est à moi de jouer. Je prends bien le bâton à deux mains, je les écarte l'une de l'autre et fonce directement sur lui. Je peux voir dans ses yeux la panique et la surprise face à mon attaque, c'est parfait. Il se tient bien campé sur ses deux pieds, prêt à encaisser le coup, et tenant l'arme à l'horizontale. Au dernier moment je prends le bâton à la manière d'une faux et l'abat violemment sur son poignet, l'obligeant à lâcher prise. Ne reste plus qu'à l'achever. Il est maintenant sans protection et avec un poignet en moins, je le pousse avec force vers l'arrière avant de me positionner d'une pirouette dans son dos et ainsi lui faire un croche-patte, ce qui le fait lourdement chuter au sol. Un pied sur son torse et le bout du bâton contre la gorge, je le regarde avec un sourire moqueur.

« Tss, c'est comme ça que tu comptes te libérer ? C'est juste pathétique, même moi à huit ans j'aurais pu te battre. »

Le blond eut un regard douloureux qu'il cacha prestement en posant son avant-bras sur ses yeux. Le silence régnait, perturbé seulement par la respiration rapide et sifflante de Naruto.

« C'est bon… J'ai compris, j'ai perdu. » admit-il d'un ton dépité.

Un sourire carnassier prit place sur mes lèvres tandis que le libérais de mon entrave. Je récupérais le bâton orange et noir qui était tombé un peu plus loin et rangeais les deux armes dans la réserve. Juste avant de retourner vers le palais je lui lançais par-dessus mon épaule :

« Bienvenue parmi nous Naruto. Suigetsu te montrera ta chambre. Tu verras que tu vas bien t'amuser ici. »

POV Naruto

Encore haletant, j'essaie avec beaucoup de peine de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Voilà, j'ai perdu le combat mais surtout la liberté. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même vu que j'ai accepté son marché mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir le cœur serré. Il était absolument évident que jamais il ne m'aurait proposé quelque chose où j'aurais pu gagner.

Je suis tiré de mon flot de pensées chaotiques par la présence d'une personne au-dessus de moi. Deux bras m'enserrent la taille et tentent de me relever, ce que je ne fais pas sans peine vu tous les bleus et les courbatures qui recouvrent mon corps. Et encore j'ai bien l'impression que Sasuke a essayé de me préserver un minimum ce qui me fait rager d'autant plus. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir qui est l'âme charitable venue à mon secours pour tomber littéralement nez à nez sur le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

« Salut, moi c'est Suigetsu. Je vais être ton guide pour cette splendide fin de journée. Je te présenterais les autres plus tard »

Je le suis en réprimant quelques grimaces de douleur et en essayant de comprendre ses babillages. Il a l'air d'être un gars sympa, je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre. Nous rentrons, à mon plus grand soulagement, dans le palais où il fait beaucoup plus frais.

« Au faite, t'as quel âge ? »

« J'ai eu 16 ans il y a quelques semaines. »

Il s'est arrêté et tourné si vite que j'ai percuté son torse de plein fouet.

« Tu viens d'avoir 16 ans ? » me demande-t-il, l'air totalement ahuri.

« Bah oui pourquoi ? »

« Je t'en aurais donné deux de plus, c'est vrai que tu es petit m'enfin ça c'est un détail. »

Je lui grogne légèrement dessus. J'ai toujours été complexe par ma taille.

« Sauvage hein, j'en connais qui vont bien s'amuser » déclare-t-il avant de repartir aussi sec « viens on va mettre tes vêtements à laver, je vais te donner un des pantalons de Gaara. Je te montre la salle de bain et les chambres et ensuite on va manger »

J'essaie de me souvenir des salles, des chemins et de tout ce que raconte Suigetsu mais c'est humainement impossible. Nous arrivons finalement dans une salle rectangulaire occupé par huit lits, quatre quatre à droite et quatre à gauche, tous la tête contre leur mur respectif.

« Alors, les deux premiers lits sont pris, le deuxième de droite aussi ainsi que le quatrième de gauche. Tu peux prendre celui que tu veux parmi les lits restant. Et la porte juste en face, donne sur la salle de bain. »

« Pourquoi on dort tous au même endroit »

Je trouve ça étrange vu le nombre de pièces que doit contenir ce château.

« Un caprice de Sasuke » répond-il en haussant les épaules.

A la mention de mon beau gosse de tortionnaire je ne peux m'empêcher de retrousser un peu le nez, ce qui n'échappe pas à mon guide qui me dit en souriant « ne t'en fais pas tu apprendras à l'apprécier, il n'est pas aussi con qu'il en a l'air »

Je renifle un peu, pas totalement convaincu, avant de lui demander :

« Comment tu as fais pour te retrouver ici ? »

« Je te le dirais plu tard, pour le moment on doit aller manger »

« Heu… je n'ai pas très faim, je pense que je vais me mettre au lit dès maintenant si ça ne dérange pas »

« Mmm… je suppose que pour ce soir ça ira. J'y vais bonne nuit »

« Merci »

Une fois seul, je vais dans la salle de bain, sans prêter attention à rien, pour me jeter presque tout habillé sous le jet d'eau froid. Une fois toute la poussière enlevée, je retourne dans le dortoir et me dirige vers le fond. Si je me souviens bien, le lit de gauche est pris. Je m'assois donc sur celui de droite. Le matelas est très confortable et d'ici je suis juste à côté de la fenêtre. Je m'allonge totalement sur ma nouvelle couche, laissant ma tête retomber sur le confortable coussin en plumes et je repense à ce que m'a dit Suigetsu. Sasuke ne serais donc pas qu'un bâtard arrogant… Je pousse un profond soupire. Quoi qu'il en soit, rien ne sert de pleurer sur son sort. Un jour ou l'autre je lui ferais payer ma défaite au combat et je regagnerais ma liberté car « abandonner » ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire, foie de Naruto Uzumaki !

* * *

Nous voilà à la fin du troisième chapitre.

Je sais que certains d'entre vous trouverons que l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup mais c'était nécessaire de bien planter le décor parce qu'à partir de maintenant, nous allons jouer avec nos petits personnages. Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour le quatrième chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:** Harem

**Auteur:** Little Kyu

**Raiting:** M

**Genre:** Romance, UA et yaoi donc homophobes s'abstenir

**Résumé:** Naruto, jeune guerrier nordique, se retrouve prisonnier du roi Fugaku. Il n'a qu'une seule alternative à la mort : Sasuke. Encore faudrait-il savoir qui il est et ce qu'il devra faire pour son « sauveur ».

**Couple: **Sasu/Naru

**Disclamer:** les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre du très respectable Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note 1:** Je tiens à remercier ma chère Beta Mayura-8, sans laquelle mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographe agresseraient sauvagement vos petits yeux innocents.

**Note 2:** Je publierais un chapitre toute les deux à trois semaines, mieux vaut avoir des post espacés mais réguliers que mettre plusieurs chapitres d'affilés et ne plus donner signe de vie après n'est ce pas?

**Note 3:** L'histoire ne se déroule pas dans l'univers original de Naruto mais pas non plus dans un monde tout à fait comme le notre.

**Note 4:** Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, lire vos review c'est comme boire du petit lait. C'est vous qui me boostez moi, mais également les autres auteurs en prenant le temps de laisser vos pignons et vos encouragements et c'est vraiment très gratifiant. Alors pour tout cela je vous dis un grand : MERCI!

**Réponse aux review anonymes:**

**The E :** Merci beaucoup pour tous ses compliments, ça me touche vraiment ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le précédent. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et encore merci pour ta review.

**Suki-Chan :** Merci pour ta gentille review, je suis ravie si mon histoire (le concept, le cadre et tout et tout) te plait et j'espère que ça sera la même chose pour ce chapitre. A bientôt pour la suite et encore merci pour ta review ^^

**Chouchou :** Merci bien pour ta patience ) . Désolé j'ai mis un peu de temps pour ce chapitre mais les vacances ne sont pas vraiment une période facile pour poster. En tout cas merci pour ta review et à la prochaine.

**Amandine :** Moi ça va très bien merci. Je connais bien la flemmatitude donc dans mon immense mansuétude, je te pardonne (descend de son piédestal en s'excusant). Normalement les chapitres vont tous aller en s'allongeant donc ça déjà tu ne trouveras pas un chapitre plus court que celui d'avant. Ensuite comment dire… je n'aime pas les clichés, pas en trop grande quantité en tout cas D . Moi aussi je suis pour l'exclusivité, j'ai d'ailleurs bien sélectionné tous les membres du harem et c'était dès le début hors de question qu'il soit mixte (non mais et puis quoi encore !). En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi et merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ . A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre

* * *

POV Sasuke

Nous sommes déjà tous installés à la grande table, prêts à commencer le repas quand débarque finalement Suigetsu. Seul.

« Et bah alors Suigetsu, t'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ? » demande Haku avec espièglerie.

« Il a préféré aller dormir directement, pauvre petite chose » explique-t-il.

« Pauvre petite chose ? Tu as bu ou quoi ? Tu n'étais pas la tout-à-l'heure quand ils ont dû s'y mettre à quatre pour le maintenir ? » réplique immédiatement Neji.

« Il est peut-être fort, mais il n'en reste pas moins un gamin. Il m'a avoué avoir tout juste 16 ans. »

« Je le croyais plus vieux » répond laconiquement Saï.

« Ca fait de lui le plus jeune de la bande, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Haku.

« Oui, Sasuke, Suigetsu et moi avons 18 ans, Neji en a 19 et toi Haku tu vas avoir 20 ans dans moins d'un mois » expose Gaara avec indifférence.

On venait juste de nous apporter plusieurs plateaux de fruits car le soir je préfère manger léger, lorsqu'un serviteur entre dans la salle et se dirige droit sur moi, portant avec lui un paquet long recouvert d'un linge blanc.

« Votre père m'a demandé de vous donner ça. Il m'a dit de vous dire que c'est un des objets appartenant au prisonnier et que le reste de ses affaires ont été amenées dans votre chambre »

« Très bien vous pouvez disposer » lui dis-je après lui avoir pris le paquet des mains.

J'enlève le linge avec précaution et je me retrouve avec une épée entre les mains. Je la sors doucement de son fourreau pour contempler la lame à la lumière du soleil couchant, mais je suis tiré de ma contemplation par un cri. Le cri de Suigetsu.

« Bon sang qu'est-que tu as à brailler comme ça ? » le fustige Haku.

« Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte ou quoi ? » s'exclame-t-il totalement extatique.

Devant nos mines perplexes il continue « c'est une épée légendaire bande d'ignares ! Sa lame a été taillé dans le plus pure des cristaux, tu n'imagines même pas le prix qu'elle coûte. Je me demande comment diable il a pu se la procurer. »

Les yeux brillants, Suigetsu ne quitte pas le sabre du regard une seconde, comme un gamin devant ses cadeaux le jour de Noël. Le repas se déroule sous le babillage incessant de l'expert en sabres légendaires, qui ne cesse de vanter les mérites de l'épée bleu et c'est avec un réel soulagement que je me retire dans mes appartements.

Je m'écroule dans un soupire sur mon lit double aux draps noirs et je contemple ma chambre en silence. Sur tous les murs sont accrochés différents présents de grande valeur : des tableaux de maîtres en passant par des étagères où sont posés des livres tous plus uniques et rares les uns que les autres et enfin des sabres auxquels je devrais ajouter celui de Naruto. Pour le moment je ne peux pas me permettre de le lui rendre. Sur le mur en face de la porte, une ouverture donne sur les jardins intérieurs, permettant à la lumière de la lune d'éclairer le bureau posé contre un mur, juste en face de mon lit.

Sur celui-ci d'ailleurs une étrange lueur attire mon regard. En m'approchant je vois un bracelet en or et un poignard en argent finement sculptés. Je reste un moment interdit avant de me rappeler la visite du serviteur au début du repas. Ce sont les affaires de mon blond, plutôt maigres comme bagages, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème. Je revêts mon pyjama, noir lui aussi et me plonge sous mes couvertures douces, l'image d'un beau blond imprimée sur la rétine.

POV Naruto

Je me réveille doucement, regarde autour de moi et vois cinq corps encore plongés dans les méandres du sommeil, ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu l'heure. Le soleil commence à peine son ascension. Je sors du dortoir, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre et me dirige vers la salle de bain que m'a montré hier Suigetsu. Il y a huit lavabos devant huit miroirs, positionnés exactement comme les lits . Je me dirige vers celui du fond exactement comme hier soir et commence donc à me nettoyer le visage et à me brosser les dents. Je sors et me dirige un peu au hasard dans les couloirs étant donné que j'ai totalement oublié le chemin que j'ai emprunté hier, mais la chance semble être avec moi vu que rapidement je me retrouve dans la salle avec le meuble étrange. D'ailleurs je vois qu'il y a quatre marches et non trois comme je l'ai cru la veille. Enfin c'est pas comme si j'avais pu prêter attention aux détails... Je monte donc rapidement tout en haut du meuble et m'installe sur la dernière marche, la plus petite des quatre, mais qui me convient tout à fait, je peux étendre confortablement mes jambes et maintenir mon dos en posant mes mains à plat dans mon dos sans me sentir sur le point de tomber. Parfait ça sera ma place rien qu'à moi !

« Alors, on s'installe ? »

Je sursaute légèrement, ne m'étant pas rendu compte de la présence d'une autre personne qui n'est autre que... Sasuke. Il me regarde d'en bas, un petit rictus accroché au visage avant de monter jusqu'à la troisième marche, juste en dessous de la mienne.

« Oui pourquoi, ça dérange ? » fais-je en relevant la tête, provocateur.

« Pas le moins du monde, personne ne monte jamais jusqu'ici » répond-il avec désinvolture

« Ah bon pourquoi ? » demande-je, ma curiosité piquée au vif, mais je n'ai qu'un haussement d'épaule je m'en foutiste au possible comme réponse.

« Alors, je suis censé faire quoi au juste ? » continues-je

« Suigetsu ne te l'a pas expliqué hier ? » demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si mais j'avais la tête ailleurs »

« Tss imbécile. »

« Je suis pas un imbécile ! » répliquais-je piqué au vif, mais il ignore totalement ma remarque.

« J'ai le droit d'exiger que tu assouvisses la moindre de mes envies quand bon me semble et tu n'as pas le droit de quitter le château, qui est très bien gardé juste pour ton information. En échange tu es nourris, logé et tu peux me dire quand quelque chose ne te plait pas, je verrais si je peux y faire quelque chose. Oh et en plus tu échappe à une exécution en règle. » précise-t-il, inutilement.

Je m'installe sur le ventre, les jambes en l'air et ma tête au niveau de la sienne.

« J'ai le droit de le dire quand quelque chose ne me plait pas ? »

Il acquiesce doucement avec méfiance.

« Très bien alors je refuse que mes pantalons soient tous bleu foncé, je les veux de la même couleur que ma veste, blancs et bleus. »

« Personne n'a jamais rien eu contre le bleu » répond-il, les sourcils froncés de nouveau.

« Il faut bien une première fois à tout, moi j'aime pas ne porter que de couleurs tristes. Alors tu me les fait mes pantalons comme je veux oui ou non ? »

Après quelques secondes de silence il finit quand même par hocher la tête.

« Parfait » conclus-je en me retournant sur le dos, laissant ma tête se balancer doucement dans le vide.

Suigetsu a peut-être raison, il n'est pas aussi con qu'il veut bien le montrer, qui vivra verra.

« Qu'a tu fais précisément pour te retrouver prisonnier? » me demande le brun après quelques minutes de silence, me fixant de ses beaux yeux noirs, aussi profonds que la nuit.

« J'étais sur mon bateau avec mes hommes à la poursuite d'un navire ennemis quand nous nous sommes brusquement rendu compte que nous étions à court de provisions. La poursuite n'aurait jamais dû durer aussi longtemps et nous mener aussi loin. C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes arrêté dans un port en Libbie avec l'intention d'acheter rapidement des vivres et de repartir aussi sec, mais des soldats nous sont tombés dessus et avant même que nous n'ayons pût prononcer un mot, ils étaient déjà en train de nous attaquer. Nous n'avons fait que nous défendre. »

« C'est pour ça que père ne voulait pas te tuer » affirme-t-il.

Je confirme d'un hochement de tête

« Mais ... et tes hommes que sont-ils devenus ? » continue-t-il

« Ils sont tous morts, je suis le seul à avoir survécu à l'attaque »

« Heureusement, ça aurait été un vrai gâchis de te tuer. »

Je ne peux empêcher mes joue de se colorer à la remarque, réaction qui lui amène un sourire vainqueur sur le visage. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, ce gars n'est qu'un bâtard qui s'amuse bien avec moi. Je lui lance un regard noir et me tourne pour faire face au mur, ce qui le fait ricaner. Sale con... Un bruit de porte attire mon attention et me fait me retourner. Le brun qui ressemble vachement à une fille se dirige vers nous, encore totalement dans le coltard.

« Pourquoi vous êtes déjà debout vous deux , » demande-t-il dans un marmonnement incertain.

« Naruto, lui c'est Haku » me dit-il.

« Les autres vont bientôt arriver » nous informe Haku

« Pourquoi ça, il est encore tôt pourtant ? » dit Sasuke au brun

« Et bien on va dire que je n'ai pas essayé d'être discret en me levant » déclare-t-il, mutin.

Et en effet peu après arrivent le brun aux cheveux courts, le gars aux longs cheveux marrons foncés et le roux, qui est le seul qui semble se porter comme un deux autres semblent en effet fusiller leur réveil humain d'un regard noir.

« Gaara, Neji et Saï » me dit doucement Sasuke en me désignant chacun d'eux d'un mouvement de tête.

Gaara est une personne fine mais qu'on devine puissante grâce à son maintient et ses yeux turquoise semble voir un monde à part, un monde où il se sent obligé d'être tout le temps sur ses gardes. Il faudra que je lui demande comment il a bien pu atterrir ici. Ses grandes cernes lui donne un faux air de... panda qui me fait sourire et un symbole que je ne peux pas déchiffrer est inscrit sur son front.

Neji lui semble tout à fait à sa place dans le monde de la cours, ses longs cheveux foncés détachés et légèrement en bataille lui donnent un air de petit garçon qu'on vient de réveiller. Mais à aucun moment il ne m'est venu en tête l'idée de lui donner son petit-déjeuner à la cuillère. Ses yeux blancs incendiaires font en effet voler en éclat toute illusion de douceur.

Par contre, je ne sais pas encore quoi penser de Saï. Là il me donne, tout comme Neji, l'image d'un gars pas réveillé, les yeux effrayants en moins.

« Suigetsu dort encore ? » demande Haku innocemment,

Voyant que ni Saï ni Neji ne sont en bonnes dispositions pour répondre, il se tourne finalement vers Gaara qui acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

« Il faudrait une explosion pour le réveiller » déclare tout de même Saï, la voix rauque.

« Et encore... » renchérit Neji.

« Mais et vous pourquoi vous êtes déjà levés ? » nous questionne finalement Haku, curieux.

« Je me lève toujours aux aurores , tu ne le savais pas ? »

« Non pas du tout et toi Naruto ? »

« Par habitude »

« C'est souvent que tu te réveilles à l'aube ? » continue-t-il, amusé.

« Chez les guerriers, l'entrainement commence toujours au levé du soleil » répond le roux à ma place, tandis que je hoche la tête pour approuver ses dires.

« Hey mais c'est vrai que toi aussi tu es un combattant Gaara, vous pourriez vous entrainer ensemble » fait Saï, tout d'un coup bien plu réveillé.

Gaara me scrute fixement, pendant plusieurs secondes nos regards sont fixés l'un dans l'autre, puis il déclare avec indifférence.

« Si nous devions nous affronter, le combat ne durerait pas cinq minutes. »

Piqué au vif, je bondis au pied du meuble et de toute ma hauteur, je lance un regard brulant et provocateur au roux posté à trois mètres de moi environ.

« Tu veux parier peut-être ? »

Je vois d'où je suis son regard s'allumer, je retrouve la lueur de passion que je vois toujours dans les yeux de personnes s'apprêtant à livrer un combat. Il s'approche de moi au point que je peux sentir son souffle chaud contre mon visage. Il est plus grand que moi d'une dizaine de centimètres mais je suis plus massif que lui. Il approche son visage encore plus près du mien et en me fixant droit dans les yeux me dit :

« Tu n'en vaux pas la peine »

Et le combat commence.

Je le charge violemment, le repoussant au loin sans qu'il n'ait pu esquiver. Je profite de ce moment de répit pour me positionner, les jambes légèrement pliées pouvant réagir au millième de seconde et le haut du corps le plus proche possible du sol. Il faut que le centre de gravité du corps soit le plus bas possible, ainsi on a moins de chance de se faire mettre à terre. Je le vois adopter une position similaire et commencer à s'avancer lentement vers moi, attendant le moment où je lui laisserais une ouverture que je ne compte pas lui donner. Les muscles bandés au maximum je m'élance vers lui de front, sans le moindre signe de préavis et vais pour lui donner un coup de poing au ventre qu'il esquive d'une pirouette, se retrouvant ainsi dans mon dos. Je me tourne le plus vite possible et j'arrive à coincer son poing, l'attire à moi et lui enfonce mon genoux dans le ventre.

Au lieu d'une grimace de douleur, sur son visage n'est peinte qu'une expression de pure satisfaction. Profitant de notre proximité, il me donne un grand coup de tête qui me sonne quelques secondes, temps bien suffisant à mon adversaire pour me faucher les jambes, ce qui me fait me faisant tomber sur le dos, mais me permet donc de le frapper aux côtes, l'envoyant valser un peu plus loin.

Je joins mes jambes sur mon ventre et d'un mouvement puissant me redresse, me retrouvant de nouveau face à face avec mon adversaire. Je tente un coup risqué, je cours droit devant et au dernier moment saute par-dessus le roux et me retrouve dans son dos, tapant dans ses genoux avec les miens, le faisant s'agenouiller devant moi. Mais quand je crois avoir remporté la partie, je sens des doigts fins agripper mes chevilles et tirer un grand coup, me faisant lourdement tomber au sol.

Je me reprends peu à peu, mais ne peut pas bouger, le corps complètement écrasé sous celui de Gaara. On est tous les deux à bout de souffle et complètement en sueur, mais on a tous les deux un sourire ravi accroché aux lèvres.

« Tu n'es peut-être pas si nul que ça, blondinette. » me nargue-t-il en m'aidant à me relever.

« Tss, c'est seulement l'échauffement ça ! » dis-je, encore hors d'haleine, mais avant d'avoir pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, je me sens tiré en arrière par mon pantalon. Je me retourne, surpris, pour tomber nez à nez avec un Sasuke qui lui lance un regard des plus étrange, presque...excité? Est-ce que j'ai raté un épisode ou quoi?

Le brun se rapproche de moi au point que le souffle chaud de sa bouche vient chatouiller ma nuque, me faisant frissonner contre mon grès. Il me chuchote doucement:

« Tu transpires... viens on va prendre un bain.»

Un bain? Oui pourquoi pas m'enfin j'en ai déjà pris un hier et puis... Attendez... ON?

« On qui ? », m'exclamai-je rapidement, ayant peur d'avoir trop bien compris au contraire.

Moi qui espérais bénéficier d'un peu plus de répit. Sasuke me lança un regard des plus amusés tandis qu'il me fixe intensément.

« Toi et moi évidemment. A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'il y en ait un d'eux qui vienne avec nous »

Tout en disant cela, il désigna les quatre autres d'un coup de tête. Je leur lance un regard peu amène avant de m'éloigner un peu du brun, tentant comme je peux d'échapper de l'emprise étouffante qu'exerce son aura sur tout ce qui l'entoure. Je fronce le nez et les sourcils pour bien lui montrer que je suis loin d'être d'accord avec ça.

« C'est totalement hors de question! Je refuse! »

« Humpf! »

Le regard hautain qu'il m'adressait à cet instant précis me rappela immédiatement celui-là même qu'il avait eu la veille. Je n'étais vraiment rien d'autre qu'un nouveau jouet qui l'intriguait beaucoup... pour le moment en tout cas. Je lui lance un regard que j'espère chargé de dégoût à son encontre, ce qui n'a pour effet que de faire apparaitre un rictus cruel sur son visage.

«Tu as oublié un détail, tu es à moi... »

L'ambiance est devenue, en l'espace de deux petites secondes, dangereusement électrique. Je sens ma mâchoire se contracter avec force quand...

«Moi je pense que c'est parce qu'il en a une petite. »

Sasuke, tout comme moi sûrement, aborde maintenant une mine surprise. Nous nous tournons de concert vers l'origine de cette remarque des plus étrange pour constater que le "trouble fête" n'est autre que Saï qui nous regarde d'un air très sérieux. Neji et Haku regardent eux aussi Saï avant de se tourner vers moi pour fixer une certaine partie de mon anatomie tandis que Gaara poussa un soupir blasé dans son coin.

Bien que déjà caché par mon pantalon, je ne peux m'empêcher de masquer mes parties intimes grâce à mes mains. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues bien malgré moi tandis que je gratifie Saï d'un regard incendiaire.

«Tu crois ?» demanda finalement Neji, septique.

«Non, ne dis pas n'importe quoi!»

Je ne sais pas si je dois remercier Haku de prendre ma défense ou s'il faut que je l'assomme.

A mon plus grand désespoir, même Sasuke semble s'y mettre et me scrute maintenant avec une attention décuplée. Bouillant de rage, je me met à leur hurler dessus.

«Arrêtez, elle n'est pas petite!»

Toujours avec sa mine indifférente, Saï explique son point de vue aux quatre autres, bien que l'un d'entre eux se fiche éperdument de ce que le brun a à dire:

«Etant donné sa petite taille, il serait logique de dire que son pénis soit...»

Je me mis à crier pour couvrir la voix du brun avant de leur dire, totalement indigné par leur manque de délicatesse:

«Arrêtez de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ! Elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal !»

Tout en soufflant rageusement, je ne fis pas attention à Sasuke qui profita de la situation pour m'attraper par le poignet et me tirer à sa suite. Nous traversons tout un tas de couloirs qui se ressemblent tous les uns les autres. Je suis tant bien que mal le rythme imposé par le prince.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais? On va où là?»

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite au point même où je crus qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu mais finalement il s'arrêta devant une porte en bois sculptée et aux poignets en argent.

« Je te l'ai dit, nous allons prendre un bain et puis...» il fit descendre ses yeux sombres un peu trop bas à mon goût « ça sera un bon moyen de vérifier la théorie de Saï. Je ne crois que ce que je vois»

Il me tira durement à sa suite pour me faire entrer dans une pièce plutôt sombre, créant ainsi une ambiance douillette. Comme chez le roi d'Egypte, une multitude d'effluves m'envahirent et décontractèrent immédiatement tous mes muscles. Je me demande s'ils ne mettent vraiment rien d'autres que de l'encens pour que ça ait un tel effet.

Je restais une nouvelle fois sans voix devant la beauté de la pièce. Le plafond est d'une couleur très bleu qui semble assez caractéristique, la gigantesque baignoire, déjà remplie d'une eau blanchâtre d'ailleurs, est faite de mosaïques blanches et bleus tandis que les murs et le sol sont d'un joli beige presque blanc.

Tandis que les différents effluves me montent à la tête, je sens qu'on tire sur mon pantalon. D'un mouvement vif je me retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec Sasuke. Nous sommes vraiment, vraiment trop proches, à tel point que je sens presque la chaleur que dégage son corps. Je me recule d'un pas tandis qu'il continue à tirer sur mon pantalon.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ? »

Il me lance un regard des plus perplexe avant de m'exposer d'une voix un peu ironique :

« Je ne sais pas comment vous faites chez vous, mais ici quand on prend un bain on se déshabille. »

Pour le coup je me sens un peu idiot. En même temps quelle idée de vouloir m'aider à enlever mon pantalon, je suis assez grand pour y arriver tout seul quand même !

« Merci bien, mais je vais y arriver seul, occupe toi de tes affaires veux-tu ? »

Il haussa les épaules en m'envoyant un regard amusé avant de s'exécuter. C'est donc sans aucune gêne qu'il enlève le peu de vêtements qui le recouvre, me laissant légèrement abasourdie. J'évite de le regarder, non pas que je sois particulièrement pudique seulement je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées, qu'il croit que je sois disposé à aller plus loin que ce stupide bain.

J'attends de l'entendre entrer dans l'eau pour me tourner vers lui. Il s'est confortablement installé, les deux bras sur le bord de la baignoire et n'attend visiblement plus que moi.

« Ferme les yeux. »

Il n'essaye même pas de cacher son regard narquois qui signifiait clairement « l'espoir fait vivre mon pauvre gars ». J'aurais essayé au moins. C'est donc le plus vite possible que j'enlève le seul vêtement qui me recouvre avant d'entrer dans ce que je croyais être de l'eau. Je m'assois en tailleur, le liquide m'arrivant juste en dessous du menton quand je remarque que je ne suis pas du tout plongé dans de l'eau. Je sens le liquide et le goûte même discrètement pour finalement conclure que oui, il s'agit bien d'une baignoire pleine de...

« Lait ? C'est du lait ça ? »

Sasuke, pile à deux mètres en face de moi, acquiesce avant de commencer à se rapprocher.

« On dirait que ça t'étonne, tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Cléopâtre et de ses bains de lait ? »

Evidemment que si, mais Cléopâtre est égyptienne alors je vois vraiment pas pourquoi il s'en vante tellement celui là. Il n'est pas censé être l'héritier au trône du royaume maghrébin ? De plus, sa façon de toujours vous donner l'impression d'être un abruti me donne envie de le faire descendre de son piédestal.

« Bien sûr que si, excuse-moi princesse. »

Je le vis légèrement tiquer à l'appellation mais sans plus. Il a décidément un self contrôle impressionnant.

« Pour ta gouverne, c'était une reine et non une princesse et moi je ne serais jamais roi. »

Pff... il a toujours quelque chose à redire celui-là. Une chose dans sa phrase attire tout de même mon attention.

« Comment ça tu ne seras jamais roi ? Tu es bien le prince héritier pourtant non ? »

Sasuke arrêta son avancé vers moi et regarde fixement le liquide blanc sans pourtant le voir vraiment, je crus bien une nouvelle fois qu'il ne me répondrait pas mais finalement il m'explique, d'un ton indifférent.

« Je suis bien prince mais l'héritier c'est mon frère, Itachi. C'est mon ainé de six ans et il est absolument impossible que j'accède au trône, à moins qu'il ne meure évidemment. »

La façon qu'il a de dire ça me fait frissonner bien que le lait soit d'une douce tiédeur. Brusquement, il se tourne vers moi, voulant apparemment mettre fin à cette discussion et s'avance de nouveau vers moi. J'essaye tant bien que mal de mettre de la distance entre nous, mais cet imbécile s'était arrangé pour que je me retrouve coincé dans un des angles de la gigantesque cuve. J'amorçais déjà le geste pour lui lancer mon poing sur son joli nez mais j'avais apparemment été un peu trop prévisible car il m'attrapa prestement par le poignet et le plongea dans le lait.

Le sourire prédateur qu'aborde le prince déclenche un nouveau frisson, mais celui-ci est loin d'être lié à de l'angoisse ou à la peur. Néanmoins, s'il espérait m'avoir juste avec son sourire de bâtard arrogant, il pouvait toujours courir. Je tente de le repousser d'un coup de genoux, mais qui n'eût pour seul effet que de le faire glisser et plonger la tête dans le lait. Ca aurait pu me convenir s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé immergé juste à l'endroit où se trouve la partie de mon anatomie qui avait fait polémique un peu plus tôt. Faites qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte...

Comme souvent ces derniers temps, mes prières ne furent pas entendus. Je l'ai su au moment où j'ai senti sa main remonter le long de mes cuisses. Je plonge vivement ma main libre dans le liquide pour l'attraper par les cheveux et le faire remonter de force et franchement j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir.

Je me retrouve maintenant en face d'un Sasuke aux cheveux dégoulinant et aux reflets blancs. J'observe, totalement fasciné, les gouttes blanches tracer un chemin bien droit sur la peau pâle du brun. Dire que d'habitude je n'aimais pas particulièrement le lait... Ses yeux brûlants ne m'aident absolument pas à essayer de reprendre un peu contenance, ce gars est le diable.

Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour enlever le surplus de liquide de sa chevelure et la coupe ébouriffées n'enlève rien à son charme, au contraire. J'ai l'impression, plus que jamais, de me retrouver nez à nez avec un loup qui ne fait que s'amuser avec sa proie avant de la manger.

POV Sasuke

Je n'avais pas prévu de me retrouver la tête dans le lait aussi vite mais c'est plutôt à mon avantage d'après le rouge qui est monté aux joues de mon blond. J'avance mon visage près du sien pour enfin goûter à ses lèvres qui m'appellent depuis hier déjà, mais Naruto ne semble toujours pas d'accord vu comment il s'obstine à tourner la tête sur le côté. Croit-il vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ?

Fini de jouer maintenant. J'attrape ses cheveux doux dans ma poigne forte et l'oblige à tourner le visage vers moi et finalement je scelle nos lèvres ensemble. Comme je me l'étais imaginé, elles sont douces et ont le goût du lait du bain mais j'en veux plus, c'est naïf de croire que je me contente de si peu. On ne donne pas une souris pour nourrir un lion.

J'aurais pu lui mordre les lèvres pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche, mais ça impliquait fatalement de l'abimer et ce n'est vraiment pas le but de l'opération, je dois donc user d'une méthode... différente. En prenant exemple sur la manière qu'on utilise parfois avec les chevaux, je l'attrape par les joues, à l'endroit où je pouvais encore sentir ses dents avant d'exercer une pression de plus en plus forte afin de sentir enfin le blond ouvrir doucement la bouche. Comme quoi, les bonnes vieilles méthodes fonctionnent toujours.

Finalement je peux enfin connaitre la réelle saveur de Naruto. Je vais moi-même chercher la langue de mon prisonnier pour l'entrainer dans un baiser doux et sensuel qui l'a surement surpris car il finit assez rapidement par y répondre.

Le ballet lent auquel s'adonnent nos langues deviens, à mon initiative, de plus en plus sauvage et fougueux tandis que mes mains partent à la découverte de son corps profitant de son absence de protestation. Je les balade tranquillement de ses épaules à son torse aux muscles souples et bien sculptés sans oublier ses abdominaux discrets. Tandis que je suis sur le point d'arriver à ses parties intimes, il semble se réveiller de l'état second dans lequel l'avait plongé notre baiser.

Ça avait vraiment été une idée lumineuse de l'amener dans la salle de bain, la première fois qu'on entrait dans ce genre de lieu, on était toujours un peu enivré pas les vapeurs et l'encens et aujourd'hui ça m'avait bien aidé, mais il ne faut pas non plus que j'aille trop vite. Chaque chose en son temps.

POV Naruto

C'est uniquement en sentant les mains du brun descendre un peu trop bas que j'arrive finalement à mettre fin au baiser endiablé qui s'était engagé. Pourquoi diable avais-je répondu à ce stupide prince ? Il m'aurait suffit de lui mordre la langue, ça lui aurait fait les pieds. Je le repousse en appuyant sur ses pectoraux un peu trop bien dessinés pour mon propre bien. Il concède finalement à s'éloigner non sans avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

Quel idiot j'avais été, il va se faire des idées maintenant, croire que je suis une propriété acquise... il risque d'avoir de mauvaises surprises dans ce cas-là. Je suis tiré de mes pensées par Sasuke qui s'est relevé et qui sort maintenant du bain.

« Viens allons nous rincer et ensuite on rejoint les autres. »

Je déglutis, pas rassuré plus que ça par le fait de m'être fait épargner. Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

* * *

Voilà enfin le chapitre 4, je suis navré pour le léger retard mains les vacances sont une période un peu difficile, je vous demande donc de ne pas en tenir rigueur merci beaucoup à tout d'avoir lu en tout cas^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre:** Harem

**Auteur:** Little Kyu

**Raiting:** M

**Genre:** Romance, UA et yaoi donc homophobes s'abstenir

**Résumé:** Naruto, jeune guerrier nordique, se retrouve prisonnier du roi Fugaku. Il n'a qu'une seule alternative à la mort : Sasuke. Encore faudrait-il savoir qui il est et ce qu'il devra faire pour son « sauveur ».

**Couple: **Sasu/Naru

**Disclamer:** les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre du très respectable Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note 1:** Je tiens à remercier ma chère Beta Mayura-8, sans laquelle mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographe agresseraient sauvagement vos petits yeux innocents.

**Note 2:** Je publierais un chapitre toute les deux à trois semaines, mieux vaut avoir des post espacés mais réguliers que mettre plusieurs chapitres d'affilés et ne plus donner signe de vie après n'est ce pas?

**Note 3:** L'histoire ne se déroule pas dans l'univers original de Naruto mais pas non plus dans un monde tout à fait comme le notre.

**Note 4:** Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, lire vos review c'est comme boire du petit lait. C'est vous qui me boostez moi, mais également les autres auteurs en prenant le temps de laisser vos pignons et vos encouragements et c'est vraiment très gratifiant. Alors pour tout cela je vous dis un grand : MERCI!

**Réponse aux review anonymes:**

**Kazumi-hime:** Merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir. Contente que le coup du bain t'ai plu, j'ai été touchée par la grâce sur ce coup-ci (modestie quand tu nous tiens...). Mes vacances ont été très... constructives (comprends par là que je n'ai absolument rien fait). J'espère aussi que ce chapitre te plaira autant sinon plus que les précédents. A très bientôt.

**chouchou:** Bonjour ^^ . Moi une déesse? Comment as-tu deviné (Okay j'arrête...) ? Et bien je sais pas si ce chapitre va te plaire, en tout cas je l'espère de tout coeur. Et pour ce chapitre, qui est le plus long de tous, j'ai fait environ 6900 mots si je ne m'abuse. J'espère que ça t'iras ;D .

* * *

POV Sasuke

Nous marchons tranquillement en direction de la salle à manger, en silence. Pas un silence lourd mais plutôt confortable, qui n'a pas besoin d'être comblé par des babillages superflus, de mon point de vue en tout cas. J'observe discrètement le blond du coin de l'oeil pour voir qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées et me suis comme un automate. Je ne sais pas ce qui est en train de traverser sa jolie tête blonde, mais cet air sérieux, bien qu'agréable à regarder, semble bien moins naturel que son expression si vivant ou encore révolté qu'il aborde depuis qu'il est arrivé ici.

Je l'attrape durement pas le bras avant de m'attaquer à sa bouche avec avidité. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de doux, je ne le serais sûrement jamais. Je préfère laisser toutes ces niaiseries aux "amoureux" si tant est que l'on peut réellement admettre de s'enchaîner à quelqu'un pour toute sa vie. Je fais peser tout mon poids sur lui pour le maintenir fermement contre le mur tandis que nos langues se cherchent, se caressent, se séparent pour mieux se retrouver jusqu'à ce que Naruto me repousse, une expression colérique assombrissant son joli petit minois.

« Non mais ça te prends souvent d'embrasser les gens sans crier gare ? »

« Oui mais tu sais en général les personnes à qui je le fais ne se mettent pas à pester juste après. »

« Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres ! »

« Oui et c'est bien pour ça que je t'embrasse. »

Il me regarde quelques secondes interdit avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de s'exclamer:

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi ce que tu dis ! »

Je le laisse en plan en ricanant avant d'entrer dans la salle à manger où sont déjà rassemblés tous les autres.

POV Naruto

Bon sang mais comment puis-je faire pour suivre ce gars ? J'ai l'impression qu'il me mène en bateau avec une facilité déconcertante. Nous nous installons à table, Sasuke tout au bout avec à sa droite Haku, Neji et Saï tandis qu'à gauche se trouvent Gaara et Suigetsu qui tapote la place près de lui avec un air joyeux. Je m'y assois en lui rendant son sourire avant de regarder toute la nourriture qui s'étale sur la table. Plusieurs plats sont présentés sous forme de pyramide et d'autres remplis de viande marinant dans de la sauce épaisse. La tête que je fais doit être risible vu le rire que j'entends à ma droite.

« Tu devrais faire une tête encore plus dégoûtée sinon on pourrait croire que ça a l'air appétissant. » me dit Suigetsu en enfournant un bouchée de je ne sais pas trop quoi.

« Et bien... »

« T'es mal placé pour dire quoi que ce soit, la cuisine du nord est autrement plus extrême si tu me permets le terme. » réplique immédiatement Neji tout en buvant sa tasse de thé à la menthe.

« Oh excuse-moi, mais nous on boit pas un bon thé glacé alors qu'il fait moins trente degrés dehors. » répliquais-je immédiatement.

Il se redressa, comme indigné avant de se justifier.

« Boire du thé chaud dans le désert c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! C'est très intelligent comme ça on évite de boire des litres et des litres d'eau. »

« Très bien, pour le thé j'admets tes arguments mais pas pour la nourriture ! C'est pas logique de se remplir le ventre excessivement d'une nourriture trop grasse. »

« Ce n'est pas gras c'est riche, nuance. »

« C'est très intéressant... »

Nous nous tournons rapidement vers celui qui ose interrompre notre dispute pour tomber nez à nez avec... Saï !

« Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ? » siffla Neji, sûrement aussi méfiant que moi sur ce qu'une personne telle que Saï peut trouver captivant.

« Et bien, j'avais déjà noté cette caractéristique chez toi Neji mais je vois que tu as trouvé un compagnon de jeux. »

Nous nous lançons un regard perdu, comme pour bien vérifier que ce n'est pas nous qui sommes fous mais bien Saï qui est parti dans son monde.

« Peux-tu développer s'il te plaît ? » questionne cette fois-ci Haku qui semble s'amuser follement.

« Et bien ils ont tous les deux une capacité hors paire pour se disputer sur des sujets absolument insignifiants, je trouve juste ça curieux. » dit-il le plus naturellement du monde et avec le sourire en plus.

Neji et moi n'avons plus rien dit du déjeuner.

Finalement, le repas a prit fin, nous avons tous quitté la salle à manger sauf Sasuke qui devait s'occuper d'une affaire urgente d'après lui et nous voguons chacun de notre côté à nos occupations.

Moi, je suis tout en haut de la pyramide, comme je me plais à l'appeler, juste en face de Suigetsu et je lui explique comment ma grand-mère, le légendaire pigeon, a réussi à gagner l'épée à la lame bleue. Il m'avait effectivement sauté dessus juste après le repas pour me parler de mon sabre et comme je suis moi-même un fan de l'arme, c'est avec plaisir que je la lui décris avec précision. Nous nous entendons vraiment bien tous les deux, on est sur la même longueur d'onde, on a beaucoup de points communs et on a la même culture cinématographique ce qui nous a valu de faire des remake des meilleurs passages de nos films préférés.

Nous sommes en plein débats sur les sabres à lames courtes quand Sasuke débarque dans la pièce. Il balaie la salle du regard, tiquant un peu sur Suigetsu et moi, avant de s'arrêter sur Neji. Il se rapproche, interrompant la lecture du garçon aux yeux blancs et lui chuchote quelque chose qui le fait se lever immédiatement et ils quittent tous les deux la pièce d'un pas tranquille mais vif.

« Ils vont... » je finis ma phrase d'un hochement de tête très vague, qui ne veut absolument rien dire mais que mon voisin semble comprendre.

« Oui » répond-il simplement.

C'est assez étrange tout de même comme situation et je pense que c'est maintenant que je m'en rends pleinement compte. J'en viens maintenant à me poser des questions sur le pourquoi de la présence des autres au palais.

« Comment tu as fait pour te retrouver ici ? » lui demandais-je finalement, curieux

« Moi je ne fais pas parti de ceux qui ont débarqué ici par plaisir. C'était il y a déjà deux ans. Le village d'où je suis originaire est posté tout autour d'une grande oasis, à la frontière entre l'Egypte et la Libye. Pendant des décennies nous avons été indépendants, mais la pression est devenue trop forte et nous nous sommes alliés au royaume du Maghreb. Le roi a beaucoup aidé le village, qui était sur une mauvaise passe à l'époque et les Anciens de notre village cherchaient un moyen de le remercier mais ils ne savaient pas comment faire. Il n'y avait rien au village que le roi n'avait déjà. Un jour un voyageur est passé par chez nous, il cherchait un refuge pour la nuit. Comme la soirée avançait, il dit une chose qui attira l'attention des Anciens. Le jeune fils du roi avait eu, depuis très peu de temps l'idée de se créer un harem composé de garçons. Après avoir délibérés, ils m'ont jugé comme étant le plus beau du village et m'ont envoyé au palais royal sans me demander mon avis.

Comme tu t'en doutes, Sasuke m'a trouvé à son goût et depuis je suis ici. Je l'ai très mal vécu les premiers temps. Nous n'étions que deux à l'époque, Haku étant arrivé juste avant moi. Je ne cessais de me rebeller alors notre Sasuke ma bizuté, un peu comme toi, mais en moins drastique et depuis je me sens mieux. Je me suis rendu compte qu'être ici m'apporte une stabilité que je n'avais jamais eu au village. Là-bas je faisais ce que je voulais quand ça me semblait bon de le faire. Je ne regrette plus depuis longtemps d'avoir atterri ici et puis, tout à fait entre nous, Sasuke est un canon. »

J'éclate de rire à sa dernière remarque, me libérant de toute la tension que j'avais accumulé durant son récit. Son histoire est bien plus triste que la mienne. Moi je n'avais pas été trahi par mon pays.

« Plus sérieusement, une fois qu'on a appris à le connaître, je t'assure que c'est agréable de parler avec lui. »

« Qu'est-que vous faites ? » Je sursaute comme un chat ébouillanté et me tourne vivement vers la voix pour trouver... Saï encore une fois, à moitié couché sur la marche qu'occupe habituellement le prince.

« On discute de choses et d'autres, » répond Suigetsu « tu ne peins pas toi ? »

« Tu peins ? » m'exclamais-je, en regardant Saï avec de grands yeux.

« Oui, » me répond-il avec un sourire bizarre, un peu faux « je me demandais juste si vous vouliez venir avec Haku et moi. »

« Ouais avec plaisir ! » s'exclame mon voisin « Tu viens Naruto ? »

« Je pense pas, je supporte assez mal la chaleur » lui avouai-je.

« Oh t'en fais pas, pour moi aussi il fait trop chaud, on va aller dans la piscine nous ! » me fait-il avec un grand sourire ravi « viens, on va se changer »

Il me prend par le bras et m'entraine à tout allure vers notre chambre. Il me prête un de ses maillots de bain et pendant qu'on se change; je lui demande :

« Dis, tu crois que j'ai fais quelque chose qui aurait pu énerver Saï ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? » me demande-t-il surpris.

« Je sais pas, j'avais l'impression qu'il se forçait à être sympa avec moi. »

« Non. Si c'est à cause de ses sourires, tu t'y habitueras assez vite. C'est juste qu'il est totalement handicapé au niveau des sentiments. S'il ne t'aimait pas tu le saurais très vite, il est totalement incapable d'être hypocrite, parfois c'est presque comique. »

Il se dirige vers la fenêtre, l'enjambe et se laisse tomber de l'autre côté. Je l'imite, un peu incertain et j'atterris souplement dans l'herbe grasse des jardins intérieurs. Un nombre incalculable de fleurs et d'arbres différents sont regroupés ici. J'ai le temps de reconnaître un oranger et un grenadier avant de me faire entraîner par Suigetsu dans cette petite jungle. Nous nous regardons et commençons à faire la course. Je viens juste de le doubler quand j'atterris sur une grande terrasse en pierre. Je m'arrête juste au bord de la piscine, d'où Gaara me jette un regard un peu surpris. Sûrement ne s'attendait-il pas à me voir débarquer aussi cavalièrement. C'est sans compter sur l'imbécile derrière qui, n'ayant pas ralenti, me rentre en plein dans le dos, nous faisant tous les deux basculer dans l'eau.

Je remonte à la surface et regarde Suigetsu, les yeux plissés. Me voyant faire il m'imite et dans de terrifiants cris de guerre nous commençons une bataille d'eau. Je me jette sur lui mais il m'évite, profitant de mon élan il me met la tête sous l'eau. Je veux retenter ma chance, mais le même scénario se répète. Résultat des courses : depuis une heure je passe la plupart de temps la tête dans l'eau sans jamais avoir réussi à le toucher. Ce gars c'est un poisson pas un humain. Je décide de déclarer forfait et remonte totalement éreinté sur le bord du bassin. J'en suis encore à haleter comme un boeuf quand la voix de Gaara se fait entendre à ma droite.

« Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi j'ai dû abandonner l'idée de la mort par noyade » Je souris à sa remarque quand je vois Saï et Haku se poser à ma gauche.

« On a tous dû laisser tomber cette idée. » déclare le peintre, fataliste, en me tendant une boisson que j'accepte volontiers.

« Vous en faites pas, on trouvera bien un truc qui pourra ressembler à un accident un jour. » les rassurai-je tout en regardant Suigetsu continuer à faire l'imbécile dans l'eau, pas fatigué le moins du monde.

Saï repart à ses occupations tandis que Gaara reste près de moi, buvant également une boisson d'une étrange couleur bleue électrique.

« Dis-moi, ici c'est plutôt bien gardé ou... »

Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Il n'y en a de toute façon absolument pas besoin. Je sais pertinemment qu'il a compris ce que je voulais dire. En réalité, la question que l'on peut se poser c'est de savoir qui n'aurait pas compris. Le roux me fixe de ses deux billes turquoises et met quelques secondes avant de me répondre en détournant son regard ailleurs.

« Ne fais rien de stupide blondinette, on est au palais royal. Même un scorpion ne pourrait pas faire vingt centimètres sans se faire repérer. »

Son ton est dur et sans appel, il n'est pas en train de me mentir. Je lui lance un de mes sourires joyeux qui se veulent rassurant avant de prendre mon verre et de boire une gorgée de ma boisson colorée.

« C'était seulement pour savoir, je n'ai aucune idée derrière la tête je t'assure. » Pour le moment en tout cas, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Pendant un instant j'ai la désagréable impression que Gaara arrive à lire mes pensées au vu du regard dubitatif qu'il me lance mais il se reconcentre bien vite sur autre chose tout en marmonnant des « J'espère pour toi... » qui sonnent comme de dangereuses menaces. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'en aller, enfin pas plus que d'habitude, mais on m'a toujours appris à avoir le maximum d'informations sur les lieux clés lorsqu'une mission tourne mal pour savoir dans quelle direction courir à la première occasion qui se présente. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Finalement, la journée passe paisiblement. Je retourne dans l'eau avec Suigetsu, nous commençons à nous faire des passes avec un ballon trouvé un peu plus loin et nous sommes rapidement rejoins par Haku quand tout d'un coup, nous voyons arriver vers nous un Sasuke fulminant qui nous lance tour à tour des regards noirs.

Le voyant approcher, nous sortons de la piscine et nous dirigeons vers Saï et Gaara, tel des brebis qui se regroupent pour tenter vainement d'échapper aux crocs mortels du loup en chasse.

« Vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi ? » son ton est si sifflant que j'ai, pendant deux secondes, l'impression d'être en présence d'un serpent à sonnette particulièrement hargneux.

Je jette un œil rapide à mes compagnons de galère pour remarquer qu'eux-mêmes ne semblent pas comprendre le délit qui a été commis pour mettre le prince dans cet état.

« Une éternité que je vous cherche comme un idiot partout dans le palais ! Pourquoi diable n'avez-vous pas eu la présence d'esprit de dire à quelqu'un où vous alliez ? A moins que vous ne l'ayez fait exprès juste pour jouer avec mes nerfs ! N'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous avez oublié, ça a toujours été comme ça ! »

Une pensée traverse immédiatement mon cerveau, bien que ce ne soit pas le moment idéal : il faudrait être totalement fou pour s'amuser à énerver sciemment Sasuke, ou à la limite suicidaire. En tout cas pas quelqu'un avec une grande estime de sois.

Je tente de murmurer le plus discrètement possible une question à Suigetsu mais malheureusement pour moi, Sasuke remarque tout de suite mon manège ce qui semble l'irriter encore plus, chose que j'aurais pourtant cru impossible.

« Oui Naruto, tu as quelque chose à dire ? »

L'impression d'être un gamin pris la main dans le sac de bonbon peu avant manger me prend tout de suite à la gorge et je dois avouer trouver ça dérangeant. Très dérangeant. Je fronce les sourcils mais répond d'un ton calme, ne souhaitant pas envenimer les choses plus que de raison.

« Je me demandais juste si on était à chaque fois obligé de prévenir de nos moindres faits et gestes. »

Ses beaux yeux se réduisirent instantanément en deux fentes particulièrement peu engageantes et sans m'en rendre compte, une partie de mon cerveau s'est mis à prier pour qu'il fasse parti des espèces de serpents non venimeux.

« Bien sûr que oui, surtout si ça peut m'éviter de partir à votre recherche à l'aveugle ! Ne joue pas à plus idiot que tu n'es, Naruto. »

Le peu de bonne volonté qui m'animait vient tout juste de s'évaporer dans les airs.

« Oh et bien si le but est d'éviter que notre cher prince ne se fatigue, on pourrait tous s'attacher une corde autour du poignet, comme ça on ne s'éloignera pas trop et en plus tu pourras toujours nous suivre à la trace. »

Moi qui me pensais totalement incapable d'user d'ironie... Sasuke est capable de nous faire dépasser nos limites et de révéler des talents cachés apparemment. A ma vive surprise, un sourire étira ses lèvres après ma réplique. Mais pas un sourire heureux, bien au contraire, il s'agissait plus d'un rictus ironique et malveillant.

« J'imaginais plutôt acheter un de ces colliers électroniques qu'achètent les Américains pour leurs chiens. User de la technologie d'avenir une fois de temps en temps ne peut pas vous faire de mal n'est-ce pas ? »

Je sens mon sang bouillir dans mes veines et c'est un vrai miracle que je ne me sois pas déjà jeté sur lui pour essayer de lui coller mon poing en pleine figure. Je serre mes poings de façon régulière, presque comme un tic quand je sens une main se poser sur le bas de mon dos et y exercer une pression, sûrement pour essayer de me calmer. Mais de toute façon, Sasuke fait déjà demi tour en nous donnant l'ordre de le suivre.

Saï et Gaara réagissent les premiers et emboîtent le pas du prince tandis que Suigetsu me donne un petit coup d'épaule pour tenter de me décrisper et me faire avancer. Je le suis d'un pas raide avant de dire, la mâchoire serrée :

« Tu trouves ça normal qu'il nous parle comme ça. »

« Non mais c'est logique. » devant mon air interdit il continue « Aujourd'hui il fait assez chaud et Sasuke ne supporte pas très bien les fortes températures. Et puis on avait effectivement oublié de prévenir que nous allions à la piscine du quatorzième jardin Est. Ce n'est qu'un enchainement d'événement qui l'a rendu d'une humeur de chien. »

Malgré cette explication, je continue à dire qu'il n'a pas à nous traiter comme des moins que rien sous prétexte qu'il a pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur nous. Sale gosse pourri gâté ! Et heureusement qu'il avait pris du bon temps avec Neji avant sinon il aurait sûrement égorgé l'un d'entre nous, moi à tous les coups, à mains nues. Je continue de bouillir de rage et de frustration même une fois arrivé à la salle à manger.

Je prends la même place que tout à l'heure, heureux de ne pas être près de Sasuke tandis que le repas commence.

L'ambiance est électrique. Je vois bien que Neji, qui n'était pas là au moment de la scène près de la piscine, se pose des questions mais il se garde bien de les formuler à voix haute. Les seuls qui ne semblent pas affectés par cette atmosphère pesante sont Gaara et Sasuke qui est pourtant à l'origine de tout ça. Les autres mangent sans relever les yeux de leurs assiettes tout au long du repas.

Dès qu'il finit de manger, le prince se lève et empoigne Suigetsu sans délicatesse avant de l'entraîner à sa suite vers un lieu inconnu mais pourtant deviné de tous : la chambre princière.

Peu de temps après, je bondis moi aussi sur mes jambes avant de me diriger d'un pas sec et rapide vers la salle de bain. Tout en me lavant les mains à l'eau claire, une idée s'était fait une place bien confortable dans mon esprit. Une idée stupide, insensée et imprudente, le genre d'idée que j'ai régulièrement mais qui n'aboutisse que très rarement car souvent avorté par une personne de mon entourage qui arrive à me comprendre et avec qui je m'entends bien. Malheureusement cette personne avait été emmenée par un prince prétentieux un peu plus tôt.

Maintenant il est trop tard, ma routé est tracée.

POV Sasuke

Allongé de tout mon long dans mon lit moelleux, je profite de la brise fraîche que le début de la nuit a apporté avec elle dans sa grande bonté. Je pousse un soupir de bonheur tout en me disant que je suis vraiment un sang bleu pathétique : le prince du Maghreb ne supporte pas les fortes chaleurs. Non mais quelle blague !

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller doucement avec le gamin si tu veux mon avis. »

Je tourne un regard fatigué vers Suigetsu, allongé près de moi, avant qu'il ne continue :

« T'as été plutôt dur aujourd'hui et un jour tu finiras vraiment par t'en prendre une. »

Les personnes que j'autorise à me parler comme ça sont très peu nombreuses et Suigetsu en fait partie, non pas que je n'ai tenté de corriger ce mauvais travers, mais j'ai abandonné assez vite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'était pas ma journée et puis c'est tout. » répliquais-je d'un ton sans appel.

« Peut être mais je te préviens, je sais pas encore si c'est juste parce qu'il est jeune ou parce qu'il a un grand sens de la justice mais Naruto accepte mal que tu te conduise en petit prince capricieux. Tu risques d'avoir de très mauvaises surprises un jour. Il est pas du genre docile et je ne dis pas ça juste par rapport à toi. »

Je réfléchis à ses paroles en silence, que puis-je y faire si j'ai un caractère difficile ? On ne peut pas dire non plus que mon blond ne tente pas de me provoquer à tout bout de champ. Aujourd'hui il a juste eu affaire avec un Sasuke plus agressif, ça lui apprendra à jouer avec le feu.

D'une voix plus pâteuse que je ne l'aurais voulu je réussis à dire au garçon auprès de moi :

« Toi aussi tu l'aimes bien. »

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question parce que j'ai appris à comprendre Suigetsu et je sais pertinemment ce qu'il pense du petit blond.

« Oui et c'est pour ça que je te mets en gardes. »

Peu après, je me sens inexorablement attiré dans les bras de Morphée.

POV Naruto

L'heure est venue. La nuit est bien installée maintenant et mes colocataires sont endormis depuis un petit moment déjà. Enfin sauf Gaara qui est je ne sais où et Suigetsu qui n'est toujours pas revenu. Je me redresse doucement sur mon lit avant de monter sur le rebord de la fenêtre et de me laisser tomber sur l'herbe fraîche de l'autre côté. Décidément, ça allait devenir une habitude... ou plutôt ça aurait pu devenir.

Je commence à marcher le dos voûté dans les jardins aussi furtivement qu'un chat et m'enfonce de plus en plus dans les fourrées en prêtant bien attention à ne pas marcher sur les branches mortes ou tout autre chose qui aurait pu me faire repérer par les gardes.

Je ne savais pas précisément la direction que je prenais mais peut importait. Ce qui comptait le plus c'était d'arriver à une des grandes murailles qui délimitent le château. A ce moment-là je pourrais l'escalader et à moi la liberté !

Très vite je remarque que les jardins sont en réalité de vrais labyrinthes. Tout se ressemble et la crainte de tourner en rond me prend brusquement à la gorge. Je lève le nez vers le ciel et tombe directement sur l'étoile du nord. Parfait. Tout ce qu'il me fallait c'était un point fixe pour pouvoir me repérer et je l'ai trouvé.

Je reprends ma route, plus confiant que jamais quand j'aperçois tout un coup un garde qui fait sa ronde. Je peux facilement l'éliminer mais dans ce cas-là les autres gardes partiraient à sa recherche en ne le voyant pas revenir et j'aurais la moitié du palais aux trousses. Je monte donc agilement à un arbre quelconque mais que je reconnais grâce à l'odeur caractéristique : un olivier. Le garde regarde de droite à gauche et finit par s'éloigner finalement. Je descends de mon perchoir et reprends mon chemin.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je marche mais ça me semble une éternité, j'aurais peut-être dû me renseigner sur la taille de la demeure. Je suis tombé sur encore une petite dizaine de gardes dont trois qui ont bien faillit me repérer mais finalement j'arrive à destination. A une petite vingtaine de mètres se dressent fièrement les grands murs couleur sable qui séparent la famille royale du reste du monde et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils sont hauts. Très hauts même et ne semblent offrir aucune brèche exploitable pour l'escalade.

Subitement, mon épée me revient à l'esprit et déclenche une marré d'insultes. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Je peste encore quelques secondes avant de me promettre de revenir la prendre un jour parce que de toute façon je ne sais même pas où diable ils ont pu la mettre.

J'arrive en bordure des jardins, une distance d'environ cinq mètres sépare la partie végétale de la grande muraille, comme une espèce de douve sauf que l'eau est remplacée par le sable. Peut être que si je n'étais pas de nature si impatiente et impulsive je me serais posé des questions, mais je me contente d'avancer, enivré par la joie d'arriver à la fin de mon périple.

J'avance dans le sable et à peine ai-je le temps de faire deux pas que je sens une plaque fragile sous mes pieds qui cède immédiatement sous mon poids, me faisant tomber lourdement sur quelque chose de froid et très dur. Avant que je ne me relève, j'entends le bruit caractéristique d'une porte en métal qui se ferme juste au-dessus de ma tête et c'est à ce moment-là que je comprends que je suis tombé dans un stupide piège.

Un bruit se fait entendre à la surface, bientôt suivit par un vacarme assourdissant, comme le bruit d'une grosse machine qui se met en marche et je sens la cage se soulever dans les airs. Je me retrouve suspendu comme une cible vivante à deux bons mètres du sol et comme si je n'étais pas déjà en assez mauvaise posture, j'entends déjà de nombreuses personnes venir dans ma direction. Il doit sûrement s'agir des gardes alertés par tout le vacarme qu'a fait cette stupide cage. Et effectivement ça ne rate pas : les voilà arriver en un groupe d'une bonne dizaine, armés jusqu'aux dents.

« Attendez un peu, c'est pas le nouveau jouet du prince ? »

Je tente tant bien que mal de voir qui parle mais rien à faire, il fait encore trop sombre pour que je puisses les distinguer correctement.

« Si, tu as raison... c'est pas la première fois qu'un d'entre eux tente de s'enfuir mais ça faisait longtemps. »

Ils partirent tous d'un rire gras et exagéré tandis que je commence doucement à perdre patience. Je pousse un long soupir blasé dans l'espoir qu'ils arrêtent leur cirque. Ma technique visiblement fonctionna.

« Vaut mieux prévenir le prince le plus tôt possible. »

« Nous n'allons pas le réveiller en pleine nuit juste pour une petite racaille de son genre. »

« Tu as raison, attendons le lever du soleil. J'exige deux volontaires pour rester avec cette espèce de morveux le temps que notre prince nous dise quoi faire de lui. »

J'arrête de les écouter parler, sentant le froid du désert mordre férocement ma peau exposée au vent glacé. Maintenant que je ne peux plus bouger, je ressens totalement l'horreur des nuits désertiques glaciales ventées tout aussi atroces que les jours assommants de chaleur.

Le temps passe à une vitesse incroyablement lente et bien sûr, mes gardes se font un plaisir de taper avec force sur les barreaux de ma cage avec leurs épées pour ne pas que je puisses m'endormir. Je m'étais fait capturer comme un vulgaire lapin qui devait maintenant attendre de savoir s'il va se faire manger en brochette ou à la marmite. Parce-que c'était évident que Sasuke n'allait pas me faire descendre avec un grand sourire, une tape énergique dans le dos et en disant « Quel vilain garnement tu es Naruto ! Allez c'est pas grave, allons manger tu dois sûrement être mort de faim. ».

Ce qui m'énerve profondément c'est que ce que je redoute le plus c'est l'arrivée de Sasuke. Je ne devrais pas me soucier de lui ou de ce qu'il pourra bien penser mais les faits sont là. Je me sens comme un gamin qui aurait fait un bêtise et qui attends sagement qu'un de ses parents viennent le punir. J'ai fait une stupide bêtise, une énorme connerie et je m'en rends compte maintenant. Je voudrai que la nuit ne s'arrête jamais pour ne pas avoir à affronter ses yeux noirs comme de l'encre de Chine débordants d'un grand sentiment de déception et de colère.

Il avait dit que si quelque chose ne me plaisait pas je pouvais le dire mais non ! Il aurait été trop intelligent de parler, moi je préfère agir, je suis un homme d'action ! Et voilà où ça me mène, dans une cage à lapin !

Je contemple le soleil se lever avec le coeur au bord des lèvres. Bientôt ils iront chercher Sasuke, bientôt il allait arriver devant moi, bientôt il me jugera.

Pris par un élan de rébellion qui me fait agir un peu trop stupidement ces derniers temps, je tente de me convaincre que ma tentative était partie d'un sentiment honorable qu'est la soif de liberté et de justice. Avant de me rappeler que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas encore mort se résume en un seul mot : Sasuke. Oui c'est un bâtard, oui il est égoïste, colérique et arbitraire mais il est celui grâce auquel je suis encore en vie. Je n'ai été qu'un sale gosse ingrat qui s'est cru plus important qu'il ne l'est en réalité.

Je ne me supporte plus, je n'aime pas avoir le sentiment d'être coupable, d'être en faute et je n'aime pas non plus être autant affecté par ce que va penser mon tortionnaire de prince. Agir me met dans des positions inconfortables et réfléchir me torture littéralement... je suis plutôt gâté par la nature apparemment.

Finalement des bruits de pas se font entendre dans la végétation et j'ai la désagréable impression que les battements de plus en plus rapides de mon coeur deviennent assourdissants. Sasuke sort le premier des fourrées, toujours habillé de son pantalon bleu foncé, toujours avec son air princier collé au visage bien que ses cheveux n'aient pas leur parfaite droiture. Les gardes l'avaient apparemment tiré du lit.

Je m'accroupis comme je peux dans cette cage de fer pour affronter le brun dignement mais toutes ma belle assurance fond comme neige au soleil face à ces deux puits sans fin. Ce que j'y lis est bien plus consternant que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu depuis plusieurs heures.

« Quand l'avez-vous trouvé? » demande Sasuke, la voix glaciale.

« Il y a trois heures environ. Nous avons préféré attendre que le soleil se lève pour vous prévenir. » s'empressa de répondre un des gardes, sûrement effrayé par le ton qu'avait utilisé le prince.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs hoche la tête avant de soupirer en me regardant. J'aurais voulu me justifier mais pour dire quoi ? Les fait parlent d'eux-mêmes.

« Bon, laissez-le là. Que deux gardes veillent sur lui jusqu'à ce soir, je viendrais le chercher. »

Et il partit sans plus de cérémonie.

Je reste tout de même perplexe, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer. Sasuke aurait dû donner l'ordre de me jeter aux cachots, me faire torturer ou exécuter sur-le-champ peut-être, mais pas me laisser ici et venir me chercher à la fin de la journée, ce n'était pas logique. C'est quand le soleil fût haut dans le ciel que j'ai compris que le brun n'avait pas besoin de m'emmener où que ce soit. Je suis déjà dans une salle de torture. Je prends les rayons du soleil de plein fouet et la chaleur me bloque de plus en plus la respiration.

Minute après minute, je sens ma gorge s'assécher et mes maigres forces me quitter, je suis complètement abruti par le soleil, la puissance de l'ardeur du désert. Je cherche un peu de soulagement au contact du métal mais j'abandonne bien vite. Lui aussi est brûlant. Je vois la transpiration perler des pores de ma peau. Et c'est en soufflant comme une jument sur le point de mettre bas que je sens mon épiderme brûler avec une affreuse lenteur qui n'adoucit absolument pas le supplice.

Combien de temps pouvais-je tenir comme ça ? Apparemment plus d'une journée vu que Sasuke allait repasser ce soir. A moins que ce ne soit pour récupérer mon cadavre fumant... Mes charmants gardes se font une joie de boire de l'eau à profusion et de profiter de cette chaude journée à l'ombre d'un imposant palmier aux grandes feuilles. Je change de position toutes les deux minutes à la recherche d'un peu de soulagement mais en vain. Les secondes deviennent des heures, les minutes des jours et les heures des siècles. Comme si ma constitution ne me désavantageait pas déjà assez, j'ai sûrement la fausse impression que le soleil s'acharne particulièrement sur le désert aujourd'hui.

A ce moment, le souvenir des grands concours de sauna qu'organisent tous les villages à la même époque de l'année me reviennent en mémoire. J'y avais participé une fois et j'avais tenu à peine deux minutes dans un sauna à cent dix degrés, les deux minutes les plus longues de ma vie. Je me souviens encore parfaitement de cette impression de suffoquer, de l'air chaud qui fait tourner la tête et du regard hagard, presque fous, des autres participants qui ne devaient être que le reflet de mes propres yeux. Et bien j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'agit que d'une promenade de santé par rapport à ce que je vis en ce moment. J'y serais retourné en chantant juste pour échapper à cet enfer naturel.

Je perds toute notion de temps et c'est avec la plus grande surprise que je vois le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Je ne peux même pas me relever à l'entente de mouvements non loin. Sûrement Sasuke d'ailleurs. Je sens par contre parfaitement bien la cage redescendre et se poser au sol. Je ne peux retenir un grognement de douleur quand une grosse main se pose dans mon dos et ce fût c'est bien pire quand il me prend franchement dans ses bras pour me faire sortir de là. J'essaie de me débattre pour que la sensation de brûlure se calme mais j'ai l'impression que mes protestations ne sont pas plus efficaces que celles d'un nourrisson.

Je supporte plus ou moins silencieusement le trajet jusqu'au palais. On me conduit dans une pièce inconnue que je ne prends même pas la peine d'analyser tellement je suis soulagé qu'on m'ait posé sur des draps frais. Mon torse était pratiquement en train de chanter des louanges au gars qui m'a posé ici tandis que mon dos fumant souffre toujours le supplice.

Je reprends difficilement ma respiration avant qu'elle ne se coupe de nouveau en sentant quelque chose de gelé sur mon dos. Je tente de me retourner mais j'ai à peine le temps de reconnaître le visage du prince avant que mon corps ne m'oblige à reprendre une position allongée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » demandais-je difficilement.

« Je te soigne, ça se voit pas ? »

« Tu aurais aussi bien pu éviter que je me retrouve dans cet état. » rétorquais-je en sentant les mains du prince étaler cette chose froide sur mon dos. Je grogne de douleur tandis que Sasuke appuie un peu plus fort sur mes omoplates.

« Et tu aurais voulu que je fasse quoi à la place gros malin ? Tu as essayé de t'enfuir, tu as déjà oublié ? »

Un silence gênant prit place, jusqu'à ce que je prenne la courageuse initiative de le rompre.

« Oui, je suis désolé, j'étais énervé... mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'accepte de me faire traiter comme un moins que rien ! »

Je ne peux tout de même pas m'abaisser à faire des excuses complètes à monsieur le maître du monde.

« Tss... Suigetsu m'avait prévenu. » Marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

Mais maintenant ma curiosité est piquée au vif, exactement comme ma peau.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit Suigetsu ? »

« Rien d'important, comme d'habitude. J'accepte d'assumer ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire mais toi, tu dois aussi arriver à garder ton calme et réfléchir avant d'agir. » dit-il en insistant bien sûr le mot "avant".

Je suppose que pour lui ce sont déjà de grandes excuses qu'il est en train de faire. C'est comme ça que je les prends en tout cas. Il me retourne pour pouvoir s'occuper de mon torse, mon ventre et mon visage.

« Je suis un être humain avec ses propres opinions et son propre caractère et tu ne pourras pas me changer Sasuke. » expliquai-je en fermant les yeux au contacte glacé de la substance froide que Sasuke étale avec application.

« Je sais bien, je l'ai vite compris. C'est pour ça que je t'aime et que je te haïs. »

J'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur un brun travaillant consciencieusement à sa tâche. Il passe sa main sur les abdominaux, les pectoraux, les épaules, les avants bras et les mains avant de rejoindre ma nuque puis ralentir au niveau de ma figure crispé de douleur. Il se rapproche de façon à ce que nos visages soient l'un près de l'autre. Très près même.

« J'ai autant envie de te faire crier de bonheur que de te faire hurler de douleur. » chuchote-il juste contre ma bouche avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser chaste. Puis il se redresse sur le grand lit.

« Ne trouves-tu pas que c'est une relation tordue que je veux ? » me demande-t-il tandis que je me redresse pour être assis en tailleur face à lui, non sans grande peine je l'avoue.

« Franchement, plus rien ne m'étonne venant de toi, mais laisse-moi te donner un conseil. Ma grand-mère m'a toujours dit de faire attention aux souhaits que l'on fait car ils risquent de se retourner contre nous un jour. »

Sasuke me regard avec air goguenard au possible, cet air qui me donne envie de le frapper mais que je suis tout de même heureux de revoir.

« Je prends note de ton conseil, enfin, plutôt de celui ta grand-mère... Ne bouge pas, je reviens avec de l'eau et quelques choses à manger. Pas un tajine, je suppose d'après ta réaction de hier midi. »

« Un tajine ? C'est le truc en pyramide ou la viande avec la sauce ? »

Je me fais royalement ignorer tandis que Sasuke quitte la pièce. J'inspecte rapidement les lieux maintenant que je me sens mieux et je tombe avec surprise sur mon sabre accroché au mur. C'est donc ici qu'ils l'ont caché !

Encore faut-il savoir ce que c'est précisément ici. Bon un lit, c'est donc une chambre. Quel sens logique inné... Ensuite, il y a plein de bibelots qui sont sûrement d'une certaine valeur vu comme ils sont soigneusement rangés. Il s'agit donc de la chambre d'un riche. Le prénom de Sasuke me vient tout de suite à l'esprit et mon impression est confirmée en voyant les draps noirs. Non mais franchement, personne de saint d'esprit n'a des draps noirs, c'est trop lugubre.

Je sens quand même un sourire étirer mes lèvres en repensant au prince. Je me sens beaucoup plus léger qu'avant et pas seulement parce que je ne suis plus en train de cuir dehors. Étions-nous vraiment obligés d'en passer par là ? La réponse est définitivement oui. Lui et moi sommes pareils d'un certain côté, bornés et trop fiers pour simplement admettre nos fautes. Nous avons parfois besoin de prendre des coups pour nous faire comprendre certaines choses. Je souhaite tout de même qu'à l'avenir nous ne nous disputions plus ou en tout cas que ce soit un peu moins spectaculaire, parce que pour le moment c'est surtout moi qui m'en suis pris plein la figure. Je m'allonge délicatement sur le dos en espérant que ma bonne étoile se réveille et s'occupe un peu de mon cas.

* * *

Bonjour, alors tout d'abord j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu au moins autant que les autres et ensuite j'ai une petite chose à dire. Vous avez peut-être trouvé que ce chapitre a du retard non? Et bien pour une fois... c'est pas ma faute! Mouahahah! Je ne sais pas si les autres auteurs ont connu ça aussi mais il m'était tout simplement imposible d'accéder à la partie dont on a besoin pour poster d'autres chapitres donc voilà, si vous avez des tomates pourries en stock, c'est pas par ici (ouais, pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui suis à la bourre...). A la prochaine !


End file.
